Hello baby
by Rachel Lawless
Summary: Jade West, la afamada guionista y directora de películas de terror, esposa de Tori Vega, esta a punto de zarpar a una aventura de mucho riesgo: la maternidad. ¿Podrá nuestra adorada amante de las tijeras, junto con su querida latina, el ser una buena madre?/Jori establecido (obviamente)/Posible Ooc/-FINALIZADO-
1. Chapter 1

Hola guerreros ¿como están?, espero que estén bien :)

Bien, les traigo otra historia espero que les guste

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: We will have a baby?**

-Jade ¿quieres dejar de caminar de un lado a otro? ¡Me estas mareando!- replico Tori al observar a su esposa caminando de un lado a otro, Jade se detuvo y observó a Tori - Vega...¿estas segura del resultado?- pregunto Jade, la latina asintió y quiso levantarse del sillon de 3 cuerpos que había en aquella sala.

-No intentes levantar tu trasero de ese sillon- dijo Jade firme, Tori miro a su esposa confundida -oh vamos Jade...no va a pasarme algo- dijo la latina, Jade negó, tomo a su esposa por los hombros y cuidadosamente la sentó en el sillón -no quiero arriesgarme- dijo la gótica sentándose al lado de su esposa, la cual miro a Jade y le sonrió.

¿Que era lo que pasaba?, bueno, era sencillo:

Jade West, la "malvada bruja del oeste" de Hollywood Arts, la gran guionista de películas de terror estaba casada con Tori Vega, la ahora afamada cantante pop de ascendencia latina.

¿Como fue que ambas iniciaron su relación?, luego de aquella cita que ambas tuvieron en el Nozu, ambas empezaron a sentir sentimientos mutuos, luego de 2 meses de lágrimas, risas y demás, Jade acepto sus sentimientos hacia Tori y la hizo su novia.

3 años después, cuando ambas chicas se graduaron de Hollywood Arts, Jade le propuso matrimonio a la latina, la cual, obviamente acepto.

Y ahora, Jade West se encontraba a punto de zarpar a una aventura de mucho riesgo.

La maternidad

Tori la había convencido de tener un hijo, y habían acudido a varios doctores, Jade no quería tener un hijo, aun no se sentía lo suficientemente lista para criar a un niño, pero no pudo negarle el deseo a su Tori.

Ahora, la joven gótica se encontraba nerviosa mirando el papel que se encontraban en la mesa ratona de la sala, era el resultado de un examen de embarazo.

Positivo, era lo que aquel papel decía.

-Entonces...¿tendremos un bebé?- preguntó la gótica -¿no te emociona eso?- pregunto la latina, Jade miro a su esposa, ¿emocionarle?, ¡le aterraba!

Había leído que una mujer embarazada corría el riesgo de morir al momento de dar a luz, y ni mencionar las dificultades que pudieran haber en el embarazo.

Jade había visto sufrir a su madre durante el embarazo de Jonnathan, su hermano menor.

¿Tori pasaría por lo mismo?, no, era absurdo, su Tori no iba a pasar por eso, ¡no iba a perderla!

La gótica abrazo a su esposa, la cual correspondió al abrazo.

Iban a tener un bebe, ¡Un bebe!, a pesar del terror que inundaba todo el cuerpo de Jade, la gótica sentía felicidad, iba a tener un hijo, un hijo suyo y de su Vega.

-Todo estará bien, ya lo veras Jade- susurro Tori a Jade, la cual sonrió y con una de sus pálidas manos toco el vientre de su latina esposa.

Claro que todo saldría bien, no iba a permitir que nada le ocurriera a su esposa o a su hijo, no se lo perdonaría.

THE END

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les ha gustado?, espero que si ;)

bueno, ustedes me preguntaran "¿por que no te pones a escribir mejor Jade's Hope?" a lo cual diré "por que no tengo laptop, y sin laptop, no escribo Jade's Hope" ustedes dirán "¡pero acabas de subir esto!" y yo les diré que si, he subido esto por que al fin se me ha ocurrido una historia, ya que ultimamentre ando mas seca que el desierto del Sahara, esa es otra cuestión por la cual no actualizo Jade's Hope.

En fin, espero que sea de su agrado, nos leemos pronto guerreros :)

P.d: bueno pues ya saben, cualquier falta ortográfica me dicen, también comenten si les gusto o si debe ser eliminada cuando antes, ya saben ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola guerreros! ¿Como están?, espero que bien :)

Bien espero que les guste este capítulo

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Early Symptoms**

-¿Estas mejor?-

-Si, gracias Jade-dijo Tori, Jade fruncio un poco el entrecejo y ayudó a Tori a ponerse de pie, le había dado un malestar matinal.

"Malestar matinal" ¡Ja!

-¿segura de que te encuentras bien?- pregunto Jade -¿te has pesado hoy?- Tori fruncio el ceño, ¡no iba a poner un sólo pie en aquella báscula! Al menos no durante los siguientes meses -ya te dije que me encuentro bien Jade, solo fue un malestar matinal- dijo Tori, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa sintió unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

Tori volvió a arrodillarse y devolvió lo que había desayunado -¿lo ves? no te encuentras bien- dijo la gótica sujetando hacia atrás el cabello de Tori -oh vamos, solo fue un vomito es normal que los tenga- replico la latina levantándose para lavar sus dientes.

Nunca había visto a Jade actuar así.

Era cierto que cuando ambas iniciaron su relación Jade era menos agresiva con Tori, incluso cuando la latina enfermaba de gripe Jade se quedaba con ella y le cuidaba, luego cuando ambas contrajeron matrimonio Jade cuidaba de Tori, siempre que salia de su trabajo la latina recibía un mensaje de la gótica preguntando como se encontraba, cuando Jade llegaba a la casa abrazaba a la latina y le preguntaba sobre su dia.

Amaba a Jade, en serio, pero empezaba a ponerle de nervios.

¿El embarazo la mejor etapa de una mujer? ¡Ja!, Tori no pensaba eso y eso que apenas estaba de 4 semanas, sentía cansancio, tenia nauseas, vómitos, iba con mucha frecuencia al baño y si eso no era suficiente le dolían los pechos.

Jade solo observaba a su esposa, no podía evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia el vientre de Tori, claro que ya había visto mujeres embarazadas eso no era algo raro para Jade pero aun así no podía evitar mirar el moreno vientre de Tori y pensar que había dentro una nueva vida desarrollándose, era algo que a Jade le costaba describir.

Pero aun así le preocupaba, Tori llevaba 4 semanas de gestación, las cuales son las mas importantes del embarazo ya que podía suceder un "aborto espontáneo" y también estaba la alimentación, Jade cuidaba mucho los alimentos de Tori, el refrigerador se había llenado de montones de frutas, verduras, carnes , unas cubetas de helado (a petición de Tori) y otras cosas.

-vamos Jade- dijo Tori saliendo del baño acompañada de su esposa -¿y se puede saber a donde quieres ir?- pregunto Jade -a la cocína, por algo de comer- respondió Tori.

Jade suspiro, los malestares matinales le iban a enloquecer.

...

Tori observo a Jade, la cual se encontraba dormida al lado suyo.

La latina sonrió.

La gótica le había mandado a descansar y le había acompañado a la habitación, Tori convenció a Jade de hacerle compañía ya que no quería quedarse sola, cosa que Jade acepto y ambas se habian acostado en la cama.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Tori noto que su esposa se había quedado dormida.

Tori sonrio y miro su vientre, aun seguía plano, pero el sentir que dentro de ella había vida desarrollándose le emocionaba.

-Hola pequeño- susurro Tori a su vientre mientras se recargaba al respaldo de la cama -soy yo, tu mami, quiero que sepas que te amo mucho pequeño y no creas todas las cosas que tu madre Jade pueda decir, es solo que esta algo nerviosa con esto...pero ella también te quiere y te prometo que nadie va a lastimarte por que Jade y yo vamos a estar contigo para protegerte- susurro Tori acariciando su vientre y sonriendo.

Tori miro a su esposa y sonrió, definitivamente amaba a su querida gótica, pero le preocupaba la reacción de Jade cuando fueran al doctor para la primera revisión de Tori.

THE END

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo, disfrutenlo...¿por que me gusta actualizar de noche? Ni idea xD

Ok, quería hacerlo más largo, trate, obligue a mi mente a trabajarle mas en este capítulo... Pero esto fue lo que dio, espero que les guste...

En fin, no se cuando lo vuelva a actualizar...últimamente no he escrito nada, salvo una calavera literaria que pienso utilizar en un concurso al cual me inscribi.. .es que...no me sale nada...espero que este bloqueo se me pase pronto.

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros.

Dejen review

Cualquier falta ortográfica me gustaría me la hiciera saber


	3. Chapter 3

Hola guerreros! ¿Como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Bueno disfruten el capítulo

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: A visit to the doctor**

Jade cruzó sus brazos e involuntariamente movía una de sus piernas, Tori miró a su esposa y sonrió.

Se encontraban en la sala de espera de un consultorio medico.

-¿Victoria West?- preguntó el doctor saliendo del consultorio, tanto Jade como Tori se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron con el doctor quien les hizo un ademán para que entraran a su consultorio.

"Doctor Richard" fue el grabado que Jade leyó impreso en la puerta principal del consultorio

...

-¿cuantas semanas tienes, Victoria?-

-4 semanas-

-bien, acuéstate en la camilla-

-...-

-necesitó hacerle un ultrasonido Jade, no me mires así- dijo el doctor al notar la mirada amenazadora de Jade, Tori suspiro y se acostó en la camilla, tal como le había ordenado el doctor.

-Muy bien, vamos a ponerte este gel- dijo el doctor sacando un frasco con gel, Tori asintió, el doctor coloco un poco de gel en el vientre bajo de Tori, la cual tembló un poco al sentir el gel -¿que ocurre?¿te duele algo?- pregunto Jade al notar el ligero temblor de la latina, la cual miro a su esposa y negó - no me ocurre nada Jade, solo sentí frío el gel- dijo Tori, Jade se tranquilizo y se coloco al lado de su esposa.

-Muy bien, veamos que tal va tu embarazo Victoria- dijo el doctor colocando el transductor abdominal***** en el vientre de Tori.

Jade al igual que Tori observaba el monitor y no veía nada, eso le empezaba a asustar.

-Miren, ahí esta su bebe- dijo el doctor señalando en el monitor una "mancha" negra, Tori al ver eso no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, Jade solo estaba en shock.

-Pues aun es pronto para detectar alguna anomalía, pero yo encuentro bien al embrión- dijo el doctor retirando el transductor del vientre de Tori, Jade suspiro aliviada, Tori se seco las lágrimas de sus mejillas y con ayuda de su esposa se levanto de la camilla.

-¿Has sentido algún dolor anormal?¿tienes vomito excesivo?- pregunto el doctor, la latina negó -Jade ¿algún familiar tuyo tiene VIH?- pregunto el doctor mirando a la gótica, la cual negó -¿y en tu familia, Victoria?- pregunto el doctor ahora mirando a la latina, la cual también negó.

-Bien...¿alguna duda que tengan respecto al embarazo?- pregunto el doctor, Tori asintió -¿es normal que sangre durante el primer mes de embarazo?- pregunto la latina, Jade se sorprendió por la pregunta ¿Tori había sangrado?¿por que no le había contado?¿que no le tenia confianza?

-¿Has sangrado lo suficiente para necesitar una toalla sanitaria?- pregunto el doctor, Tori negó -¿sentiste mareos o cólicos al sangrar?- pregunto el doctor, la latina volvió a negar -¿sentiste dolor abdominal o dolor en la pelvis?- pregunto el doctor, la latina negó por tercera vez

Jade intentaba controlarse, se sentía dolida.

-Bueno, podemos descartar el aborto espontaneo y también podemos descartar un embarazo ectópico*****\- dijo el doctor -¿entonces es normal?- pegunto la latina preocupada, el doctor asintió -es normal...el ovulo fecundado o mejor conocido como "cigoto" se esta implantando en el útero para desarrollarse normalmente- explico el doctor, Jade pudo relajarse al igual que la latina.

...

Jade y Tori se encontraban camino a casa, ninguna decía nada, Tori solo miraba de reojo a la gótica la cual tenia el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Jade...- dijo débilmente la latina -cállate Vega- dijo Jade cortante, Tori suspiro y giro su mirada hacia la ventanilla del coche.

Por eso es que le había preocupado la reacción de Jade con el doctor Richard.

...

Jade abrió la puerta de la casa de un portazo -Jade, déjame explicártelo- pidió la latina entrando después de Jade -¿explicarme que? ¿que no hay suficiente confianza en nuestro matrimonio que me ocultas cosas de tu embarazo?- pregunto dolida la gótica -no es eso...- dijo Tori -¿entonces que es? dime la razón por la cual me ocultaste lo del sangrado- pidió Jade, Tori suspiro -no quería que te preocuparas- dijo Tori, Jade al oír eso gruño -¿no querías preocuparme? ¿es en serio?...!¿no querías preocuparme?¡- grito/pregunto la gótica.

-Si, no quería preocuparte- respondió Tori -¿acaso eres boba, Vega?...!claro que me tengo que preocupar por nuestro hijo¡- grito Jade -!pero tu te preocupas de mas, Jade¡- grito ahora la latina -¿que me preocupo de mas?...Vega...!pudiste haber perdido a nuestro hijo¡- grito la gótica, Tori al escuchar eso toco instintivamente su vientre.

-!pero no paso¡- grito Tori -¿y si hubiera pasado?¿que hubieras hecho?¿me lo hubieras ocultado?- pregunto Jade, la latina negó -claro que no te lo hubiera ocultado...te hubiera hablado inmediatamente...pero el doctor dijo que era normal- dijo la latina -!normal o no tengo que saber lo que te pasa, Vega¡- grito Jade, las lagrimas empezaban a recorrer las mejillas de Tori.

_"Mierda"_ pensó Jade al ver las lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su esposa -Vega...- dijo Jade acercándose a la latina, la cual empujo a Jade y se fue a la habitación que compartía con la gótica.

Jade al ver eso gruño.

Odiaba el ver a su esposa llorar, no lo soportaba, le hacia sentirse inútil.

La gótica no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Tori, tomo la perilla de la puerta pero no la abrió, ya que escucho un sonido que le partió el corazón al instante.

Los sollozos de Tori.

Jade tomo aire y abrió lentamente la puerta -¿Vega?- pregunto adentrándose en la habitación -largate, Jade- fue la respuesta que la gótica recibió, Jade suspiro y se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba acostada la latina.

-Vega vamos...tienes que entender que no quiero que le pase algo a nuestro bebe- dijo Jade sentándose en la orilla de la cama -eso ya lo se...pero es que tu me pones de nervios Jade...quieres vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos- dijo Tori, Jade suspiro.

-No quiero perderte o perder a nuestro hijo- confesó Jade, Tori sonrió y miro a su esposa -no vas a perderme Jade, de eso puedo estar segura- dijo la latina, Jade sonrió.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- preguntó la gótica -pero yo la escogeré- dijo la latina, Jade rodó los ojos divertida.

...

Jade observo a su esposa dormir, era la imagen más hermosa que jamás había visto, una de sus pálidas manos viajó hasta el vientre de su esposa.

-Hey niño- dijo Jade dirigiéndose al vientre de la latina -no tienes que preocuparte, no dejaré que nadie te toque un sólo pelo, te protegeré, a ti y a tu madre- dijo Jade acariciando un poco el vientre de Tori - y no hagas vomitar a tu madre, necesita comer para alimentarse para estar bien- dijo Jade.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tori.

Había escuchado lo que Jade había dicho, no estaba del todo dormida...

THE END

* * *

Y esto fue el capítulo de hoy...amenme, lo hice más largo que los otros xD

¿Notaron los asteriscos? ¿Si? Bueno aquí les dejo esto:

*** Transductor abdominal:**

. /search?hl=es&amp;site=imghp&amp;tbm=isch&amp;source=hp&amp;biw=980&amp;bih=1569&amp;q=transductor&amp;oq=transd&amp;gs_l=img.1.0.0l10.1298.6411.0.9..1001.0j7.7.0...0...1c.1. ..0.8. 9CMc_Y#hl=es&amp;tbm=isch&amp;q=transductor+abdominal

Les dejo ese link para que vean lo que es

***Embarazo ectópico:**

es. wiki/Embarazo_ectópico

Ahí esta la definición de lo que es un embarazo ectópico

En fin, por mi parte es todo, muero de sueño así que ya me iré a dormir

Nos leemos luego mis guerreros

No olviden dejar review

Cualquier falta de ortografía o algo por el estilo, les agradecería me la hicieran saber


	4. Chapter 4

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

bien, les dejo el capitulo 4 de "Hello baby"

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Hello baby**

**Capitulo 4:** **Meet the family ****  
**

-Jade- suplico Tori –olvídalo Vega- dijo Jade la latina suspiro.

Tori intentaba convencer a Jade de decirles a todos del bebe.

-Vamos Jade ¿quieres ocultar a nuestro bebe del mundo?- pregunto Tori -si así está a salvo, si- respondió Jade sin despegar la vista del libro que leía.

-Oh Jade, vamos, no pasara nada- dijo Tori quitándole el libro a Jade, la cual miro a su esposa y suspiro.

…

-¿estas segura de esto?-

-Jade, son tus padres, tienes que decirles-

-Podríamos venir mañana y decírselos- dijo la gótica, Tori suspiro y negó.

Jade tomo aire y toco el timbre de la casa, quien abrió la puerta fue su hermano menor Jonnathan –hola Jade, hola Tori- saludo el pequeño West a ambas mujeres.

-Hola pulga ¿están mamá y papá?- pregunto Jade mientras acariciaba la negra cabellera de su hermano, Jonnathan asintió –están en la sala- dijo, Jade asintió y junto con Tori se dirigió a la sala de aquella casa

-Madre, padre- saludo al ver a sus padres, sentados en el sillón de tres cuerpos negro que había en aquella sala –Jadelyn, Victoria- saludo Víctor levantándose junto con su ex-esposa del sillón –hola chicas, me alegra verlas- saludo Bernadette abrazando a Jade y a Tori.

-Y bien, ¿Qué era eso importante que querían decirnos?- pregunto Bernadette separándose de ambas mujeres, Jade observo a su esposa y esta le miraba intentando calmar a la gótica.

-Bueno….lo que pasa es que…Tori…Tori esta…embarazada- dijo Jade, tanto Víctor como Bernadette tenían la boca abierta por aquella noticia.

-vamos….¿vamos a ser abuelos?- pregunto Víctor, Jade y Tori asintieron, Bernadette se secaba las lágrimas de alegría que corrían por sus mejillas, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Víctor y abrazo a ambas mujeres.

-¿Eso quiere decir que soy tío?- pregunto Jonnathan quien se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta, Jade miro a su hermano y asintió, Jonnathan no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas -¿estas llorando?- pregunto Jade burlona -claro que no, me entro polvo a los ojos- respondió Jonnathan secándose las lágrimas.

…

-Vamos Jade-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Son mis padres Jade-

-No son solo tus padres ¿Por qué citaste a los chicos a la casa de tus padres?- pregunto la gótica –quería que ellos también se enteren, tienen derecho- respondió la latina -oh, nosotras tenemos que decírselos…. ¿pero Beck no tenía que decirnos cuando Cat estaba embarazada de Shelby?- pregunto Jade -vamos Jade, no te pongas así- dijo Tori.

Shelby era la pequeña hija de apenas 2 meses de Beck y Cat, nadie hubiera imaginado que ellos iban a terminar juntos, pero cuando su relación inicio en Hollywood Arts todos estaban felices por ellos.

-Sigo diciendo que es raro ver a Cat y Beck casados y con una hija- dijo Jade -tienes razón, pero aun asi ambos parecen felices- dijo Tori acercándose a la puerta de la casa de sus padres y tocando el timbre.

-Holiis Tori- saludo Cat abriendo la puerta y recibiendo a sus amigas –hola Cat ¿y mis padres?- pregunto Tori -están en la cocina, platicando con Andre y Beck- respondió la pelirroja -¿y donde esta Shelby?- pregunto Jade –oh ella esta con Robbie- respondió Cat.

Tori y Jade entraron a la casa y vieron a Robbie sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala con la pequeña Shelby en sus brazos -hola Robbie- saludo Tori acercándose al afro –hola Tori- saludo Robbie mirando a su latina amiga -¿puedo cargarla?- pregunto Tori, Robbie asintió y le entrego la pequeña a Tori.

Jade al ver a su esposa cargando a la pequeña hija de Cat sintió que su corazón se derretía, dentro de unos meses tendría a su hijo entre sus brazos, eso le emocionaba, pero a la vez le aterraba.

Jade miro a Tori y noto que esta le miraba sonriendo, ella antes hubiera desviado la mirada y haberse ido lejos para ocultar su sonrojo, pero en lugar de eso le sonrió a Tori luego desvió su mirada y se dirigió a la cocina a saludar a sus amigos y a sus suegros.

…

-¿Tori está embarazada?-

-Así es señora Vega-

-Somos…. ¿abuelos?-

-Así es papa- dijo Tori, David y Holly sonrieron y abrazaron a ambas mujeres -tendrás mucho que sufrir Jade- dijo David, Beck asintió dándole la razón al padre de Tori.

-David deja de asustar a Jade- pidió Holly al ver que su nuera estaba asustada, David rio y felicito a ambas mujeres.

-Vas a tener un primito, Shelby- dijo Cat tomando a su hija entre sus brazos, Jade sonrió divertida ante lo que dijo Cat, pero un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

El día del nacimiento de Shelby.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Jade y Tori se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, hasta que vieron a Beck sentado en una silla._

_-¿Cómo esta Cat?- pregunto Jade acercándose a su amigo, el moreno no dijo nada, su rostro estaba oculto tras sus manos –vamos Beck ¿Cómo se encuentra Cat?- pregunto Tori sentándose al lado del moreno –no lo sé….t-todo iba bien…p-pero…hubo unas complicaciones, él bebe al parecer venía con una vuelta del cordón umbilical….y-y…Cat estaba perdiendo mucha sangre….no pude seguir a su lado….me sacaron del quirófano- sollozo Beck, Tori miro a Jade, la cual no decía nada._

…_._

_Había pasado una hora y no había noticia de Cat o del bebe, Jade y Tori consolaban a Beck, quien no paraba de llorar._

_-Familiares de la señorita Valentine- dijo un doctor entrando a la sala de espera –soy su esposo – dijo Beck acercándose al doctor, Tori y Jade se acercaron a Beck -¿Cómo esta Cat?- pregunto la latina -la señorita Valentine ha perdido mucha sangre al momento de dar a luz, pero pudimos detener la hemorragia y ella y él bebe se encuentran estables- dijo el doctor, un suspiro salió de la boca de Beck, Tori y Jade._

_De pronto el llanto de un bebe inundo la sala, el corazón de Beck latía a mil por hora -parece que alguien quiere conocer a su padre- dijo una enfermera que traía entre sus brazos un bultito blanco, las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer las mejillas de Beck -felicidades por su hija- dijo la enfermera entregándole el bulto a Beck._

_-Es hermosa Beck- dijo Tori mirando a la pequeña, Jade se acercó y también pudo ver a la pequeña._

_Era algo pequeña pero parecía fuerte, su piel era morena como la de Beck, en su cabecita calva podía ver unos cuantos cabellos castaños, Jade y Tori sonrieron..._

_-FLASH BACK-_

Jade sintió un escalofrió al recordar el nacimiento de Shelby, Cat casi perdía la vida al dar a luz a la pequeña…

Jade descarto la idea, nada iba a ocurrirle a Tori, no iba a dejar que algo le pasara.

…

-Es bueno estar en casa- dijo Jade entrando al departamento, Tori asintió.

-Oye Jade…- dijo Tori, la gótica se acercó a su esposa -¿Qué paso? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes mareos?- pegunto Jade, la latina negó -no….es que….se me antojo comer una pizza- dijo Tori con un leve sonrojo, Jade suspiro y sonrió divertida.

-Vamos, conozco un lugar donde hacen pizzas muy ricas- dijo Jade, Tori asintió y junto con su esposa se dirigió a aquel lugar.

Jade esperaba sobrevivir al embarazo.

**THE END**

* * *

y bien...¿les gusto? espero que si...

ok, el nombre de Jonnathan lo puse en honor a una creppypasta de hora de aventura llamada "El diario de Jonathan"

El nombre de Berdanette tiene algo gracioso...no encontraba un nombre que le quedara a la madre de Jade...entonces me acorde de la serie "The big bang theory" y recordé el nombre de la esposa de howard wolowitz y pues...ahí esta xD

puse **#Bat ** no me juzguen es que me encanto esa pareja, vean el vídeo **"Cat and Beck: A drop in the ocean"** e intenten no shipearlos

en fin, espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado, por mi parte es todo

nos leemos luego, cuídense mucho mis guerreros

cada que no dejan review, un perrito muere :(

cualquier falta ortográfica o algo por el estilo, les agradeceré que me lo hicieran saber


	5. Chapter 5

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y esten bien :)

bien, disfruten del capitulo

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: feelings**

**-**¡estoy gorda!-

-vamos, solo tienes tres meses- dijo Jade intentando consolar a su esposa, Tori miro a Jade y frunció el ceño.

-¿Solo tres meses? ¡Mírame, estoy gorda!- sollozo Tori desabrochando la camisa a cuadros que traía y abriéndola de la parte del vientre.

Jade sonrió.

Tori tenía ya tres meses de embarazo y se podía observar que el vientre de la latina había crecido un poco.

-Vega, no estas gorda- dijo Jade acercándose a donde su esposa -es fácil para ti decirlo, tu no estas embarazada- dijo la latina sentándose en la cama de aquella habitación.

Jade rodo los ojos divertida y se sentó al lado de su esposa -vamos, no estas gorda, apenas y se nota que estas embrazada- dijo la gótica acariciando la espalda de la latina.

-¡si lo estoy, estoy gorda!- sollozo la latina, Jade solo suspiro -¡y tú vas a dejarme porque me estoy poniendo gorda!- dijo la latina mirando a Jade, la cual miro sorprendida a su esposa.

-Vega, yo no pienso dejarte- dijo Jade -¡mientes! ¡Vas a encontrar a otra mujer más linda y delgada que yo y vas a dejarme!- sollozo Tori ocultando su rostro en una almohada, Jade estaba sorprendida de lo que su esposa decía.

"_Malditas hormonas"_ pensó Jade.

-Vega, ya te dije que yo no pienso dejarte- dijo la gótica -¿en serio?- pregunto la latina mirando a su esposa, la cual asintió -en serio, no pienso dejarte- afirmo Jade, poniendo una de sus manos en el vientre de la latina -además, recuerda que los bebes pueden oír lo que su madre dice, ¿Cómo crees que se sienta él bebe al oírte decir que estas gorda?- pregunto Jade, Tori sonrió y beso a su esposa.

Jade correspondió al beso y sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Entonces me seguirás amando aunque parezca una albóndiga?- pregunto la latina separándose del beso, Jade rodó los ojos y sonrió divertida -dios Vega, a veces me das diabetes de lo dulce que te pones- bromeo la gótica, Tori hizo un pequeño puchero, Jade sonrió y volvió a besar a su esposa -sí, voy a amarte pase lo que pase, boba- respondió al separarse del beso.

…

Jade tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba acostada en su cama y a su lado, se encontraba la latina sentada, acariciando su vientre mientras tarareaba una canción.

Tori dejo de tararear y sonrió, mientras acariciaba su vientre -¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?- pregunto Jade al notar la sonrisa de su esposa, Tori miro a Jade y la sonrisa que traía se hizo enorme.

-Solo recordé aquella vez en la que escuchamos los latidos de nuestro bebe- dijo la latina, la gótica sonrió, recordando también ese momento.

_-Flash back-_

_-Me alegra volver a verlas- dijo Richard al ver entrar a Tori y a Jade al consultorio._

_Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en las sillas que se encontraban junto al escritorio del doctor._

_-Bien, hasta ahora el embarazo ha ido excelente- anuncio el doctor, ambas mujeres asintieron confirmando lo que el doctor decía._

_-Victoria, necesito que te recuestes en la camilla- ordeno el doctor, Jade gruño, Tori tomo una de las manos de la gótica, intentando tranquilizarle._

_La latina obedeció la orden del doctor y se recostó en la camilla, Jade se colocó a su lado, tomándole de la mano._

_La gótica estaba nerviosa._

_-Bien, veamos al pequeño- dijo el doctor colocando el gel en el vientre bajo de Tori._

_Jade observo como el doctor colocaba el transductor abdominal en el vientre bajo de Tori, después, miro a la pantalla del monitor._

_-Mírenlo- dijo el doctor señalando al monitor –todos sus órganos vitales ya están formados, durante el embarazo se irán desarrollándose poco a poco- dijo el doctor._

_Jade sintió como su mano era apretada, miro a Tori y vio que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, la gótica sonrió y beso la frente de su hermosa latina._

_-Ahora, ¿quieren escuchar algo hermoso?- pregunto el doctor, ambas mujeres asintieron, el doctor se acercó a la máquina y apretó un botón._

_El sonido de unos pequeños latidos inundo la sala._

_Jade estaba en shock al escuchar aquellos latidos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, eran los latidos de su hijo._

_Tori tampoco creía lo que escuchaba, si antes había lágrimas recorrían sus morenas mejillas, ahora había dos cascadas recorriendo sus mejillas._

_-El pequeño tendrá un corazón muy fuerte- dijo el doctor sonriendo, Tori miro a Jade y sintió su corazón derretirse ante la escena que vio._

_Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la gótica._

_-Jade, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la latina, Jade no dijo nada, solo miro a su esposa, se inclinó y le beso._

_Poco le importaba que el doctor les estuviera mirando, sentía la enorme necesidad de besar a su esposa, y así lo hizo, fue un beso casto, un beso donde la gótica mostró todo el amor que sentía hacia Tori._

_-Gracias, Vega- susurro Jade en el oído de la latina, la cual sonrió ante tal susurro._

_Richard no dijo nada, solo miraba aquella escena y sonreía, ¿Cuántas veces había visto a una pareja emocionada por sus hijos? Muchas, había perdido ya la cuenta._

_-Flash back-_

-Fue una hermosa experiencia- dijo Tori, Jade sonrió y se sentó, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, la latina se acercó más a su esposa y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la gótica.

Jade sonrió y con su mano libre acaricio el vientre de la latina y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna.

-Jade- reclamo Tori al escuchar la canción que su esposa tarareaba -¿ocurre algo, Vega?- pregunto burlona Jade, la latina suspiro –no le tarares a tu hijo la canción de la película "El laberinto del Fauno"- reclamo la latina.

Jade sonrió y beso la mejilla de su esposa.

THE END

* * *

¿Y bien?¿les gusto?¿lo odiaron?...

Los que han visto la película de "El laberinto del fauno" recordaran la canción de cuna que Mercedes le canta a Ofelia cuando muere...¿verdad?, de no recordarla busquen en YouTube el vídeo de nombre **"El laberinto del Fauno- Nana de Mercedes" **

En fin, por mi parte es todo por hoy

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros

No olviden dejar review


	6. Chapter 6

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Bueno...les traigo este capitulo de Hello baby, espero y sea de su agrado

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: a day of shopping**

-Esto es ridículo- dijo Jade, Tori miro a su esposa y sonrió –oh vamos, Cat está muy emocionada por comprarle algo al bebe….además, tú le compraste a Shelby aquel hermoso tigre de peluche, días después de que había nacido- dijo la latina burlona, Jade gruño –exacto, días después de que nació…. ¡nuestro hijo aun no nace!- reclamo la gótica, mientras junto con la latina salía del carro.

-Además, la boba de tu hermana y su esposo estarán también- reclamo Jade, la latina rodo los ojos, divertida por el comportamiento de su esposa.

Días antes, Cat le había sugerido a Tori el ir de compras, a pesar de que la latina tenía apenas tres meses, no estaría de mal ir comprando ropa para él bebe y ropa de maternidad para la latina.

…

-¡Tori, Jade!- grito la pelirroja al mirar a sus amigas, Jade suspiro, Tori solo sonrió.

-¡Tori!- grito Trina emocionada al ver a su hermana, Tori se acercó a Trina y le abrazo.

Otro suspiro salió de la boca de la gótica.

Trina miro el vientre de su hermana y no pudo evitar acariciarlo.

Jade observo aquella escena y gruño.

Trina al escuchar aquel gruñido miro a la gótica –tranquila West, no le voy a hacer daño a mi hermana o a mi futuro sobrino- reclamo la latina, Jade ignoro ese comentario y le presto atención a la pequeña Shelby, la cual se encontraba sentada en su cochecito para bebe.

-Hey pequeña- dijo Jade, Shelby miro a Jade y emitió un sonidito que la gótica podría considerar una carcajada.

Beck sonrió y miro a su pequeña, la cual ya tenía cuatro meses de edad, la pequeña era preciosa, tenía las finas facciones de su madre, sus ojos eran una clara copia de los de su padre y su cabello era castaño, como originalmente fue el de su madre.

Perfecta, así es como Beck describía tanto a su hija como a su esposa.

-Ven pequeña, tu padre está delirando- dijo Jade tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña Shelby –eso se considera secuestro- reclamo Beck, volviendo en sí, Jade sonrió y se acercó a donde estaba su esposa, Tori sonrió.

Aunque Jade no lo admitiera, la pequeña Shelby se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de la gótica.

-Bueno, vamos a dentro- sugirió Cat, todos asintieron y se adentraron al centro comercial.

…

-Mira este-

-Es demasiado rosa….-

-Oh Jadey, a ti no te gusta el rosa- dijo Cat con un puchero, Jade suspiro –eso y aparte no sabemos aún si es niña o niño- dijo la gótica.

-¿Qué te parece este?- sugirió Tori, mostrándole a Jade una camisa para bebe recién nacido de color blanca con la imagen de un osito.

Jade miro la camisa y asintió.

-Hey, ya llevan cuatro camisas… ¿no creen que es suficiente por el momento?...es decir, debemos esperar a que sepan si es niña o niño y respecto a eso, compramos más ropa- sugirió Beck, las tres mujeres asintieron y se dirigieron a la sección de maternidad.

….

Después de haber comprado la ropa de maternidad para Tori, decidieron ir por helado (idea de la latina)

-Vega, ¿no crees que ya has comido demasiado helado?- pregunto la gótica, la latina miro a su esposa y negó con la cabeza.

-¿y ya han visto lo del parto?- pregunto Beck, Tori ante esa pregunta suspiro.

¿Qué si habían visto lo del parto?, ¡la latina juraba que su esposa había visto hasta en que escuela estudiaría su hijo!

-Sí, ya lo hemos visto- respondió Jade, intentando salir de ese tema.

Pensar en el momento en que Tori diera a luz, le aterraba.

Toda mujer embarazada tenía el riesgo de morir en el momento del parto y Tori no estaba fuera de ese riesgo.

La sola idea de perder a Tori o al pequeño, hacía que Jade se enfermara, no podía permitir que le arrebataran a su esposa o a su futuro hijo….

No podría vivir sin los dos.

…

-¿Qué ese no es Daniel?- pregunto Tori mirando a lo lejos a un hombre de cabellera castaña.

-¡Daniel!- grito Trina, corriendo hacia aquel hombre, el cual al mirar a Trina sonrió.

-Sigo preguntándome que es lo que le miro a tu hermana- pregunto Jade acercándose a Tori, la cual miro a la gótica y sonrió burlona.

-Hola- saludo el hombre acercándose junto con Trina al grupo, todos le saludaron.

De pronto, Tori sintió como su camisa era jalada, la latina miro y vio que era jalada por una niña, de no más de 6 años -hola pequeña- dijo Tori sonriendo, un sonrojo adorno las claras mejillas de la niña.

-¡Melinda!- grito una mujer acercándose a la niña –perdone a mi hija, es que le gusta sus canciones, señorita Vega- se disculpó la mujer, Jade al escuchar el apellido de soltera de Tori gruño.

-¿Puedo sentirlo?- pregunto la mujer al ver el vientre de Tori, la latina sonrió y asintió, la mujer coloco su mano en el vientre de Tori y lo acaricio.

Se necesitó de Daniel y Beck para detener a la gótica.

Luego de que Tori le diera un autógrafo a la pequeña, miro a los dos chicos, los cuales tenían agarrada a una Jade que pataleaba y gruñía algo de que nadie lastimaría a su hijo.

Tori suspiro, se acercó a su esposa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Jade al sentir los labios de su esposa sintió como si toda la ira que hace poco invadía su cuerpo, se esfumara de pronto.

-Jade, cálmate, nada le va a pasar a nuestro hijo….no si una de sus madres es Jadelyn West- dijo la latina, Jade al escuchar las palabras de su esposa sonrió.

-Quien diría que alguien llegara a calmar a la fiera West- dijo Beck burlón, Cat rio ante el comentario de su esposo, Shelby, quien se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, solo mantenía su mirada entre su padre y su madre.

Jade fue liberada del agarrare de ambos hombres y abrazo a su esposa.

Tori correspondió el abrazo.

-Bueno, nos vamos- dijo Jade –ya se está haciendo de noche y le puede hacer daño a Shelby- siguió Jade, Beck concordó con Jade y así, todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

….

Tori se movió un poco, incomoda de la posición en la que estaba acostada en el sillón.

-Deja de moverte, Vega- gruño Jade, la latina miro a la gótica y sonrió.

Jade se encontraba acostaba con Tori, la cabeza de la gótica se encontraba apoyada (sin colocar todo su peso) sobre el vientre de la latina y una de sus pálidas manos se encontraba acariciando el vientre de la latina.

-Jadey….- susurro Tori, Jade levanto la vista y miro los orbes marrones de su esposa -¿ocurre algo? ¿Te lastime?- pregunto la gótica, Tori sonrió y negó –te amo- dijo la latina.

Jade al escuchar eso sonrió –sigues siendo la misma tonta de Hollywood Arts- comento Jade burlona, Tori hizo un pequeño puchero, la gótica al ver eso de la latina sonrió, se acercó al rostro de su esposa y le beso –yo también te amo Vega….a ti y a nuestro bebe- dijo Jade.

Tal vez Beck tuviera razón.

Tal vez había aparecido alguien que lograra transformar a la Jade agresiva y fría en una Jade que demostrara sus sentimientos

THE END

* * *

¿Y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si

Por mi parte es todo, espero y este capitulo haya sido de su agrado

Nos leemos pronto, cuídense mis guerreros

Dejen review


	7. Chapter 7

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

bien, me disculpo por la demora, pero he aquí el capitulo de Hello baby recién salido del horno.

**Nota: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Hello baby I**

-Jade….-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pateo….-

-¿Qué?-

-Él bebe pateo- Jade al escuchar eso se quedó en shock, Tori al observar eso sonrió, tomo una de las pálidas manos de Jade y la coloco en su vientre.

Jade se quedó sin aliento al sentir un leve golpecito en el vientre de su esposa.

Felicidad y temor, eso es lo que Jade sentía.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto Jade preocupada, la sonrisa de Tori se ensancho más y negó con la cabeza.

-Se siente…..como si un montón de palomitas estuvieran reventando dentro de mí- dijo Tori burlona, la gótica al escuchar eso emitió un leve gruñido -Vega hablo enserio….¿te duele?- volvió a preguntar Jade, la latina rodó los ojos y extendió sus brazos, como si fuera una pequeña niña de seis años pidiendo ser cargada por su padre.

Jade rodó los ojos divertida, se acercó a su esposa y le abrazó (sin separar su mano del vientre de la latina), Tori oculto su rostro en el hombro de Jade y esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

Adoraba estos momentos.

Adoraba el ver a Jade tan cariñosa (cuando estaban a solas, claro está) adoraba ver el brillo que poseían los grisáceos ojos de su esposa cuando veía al bebe en los ultrasonidos, la latina había optado la costumbre de llevar una cámara consigo, para poder capturar esos hermosos momentos y tal vez en un futuro, enseñarle esas fotos a su hijo.

-Tal vez nuestro hijo sea bueno bailando…- susurro Jade, separándose de su esposa -o tal vez está practicando como hacerles la vida imposible a sus futuros compañeros de clase- se mofo la latina, Jade al escuchar eso sonrió con cierto orgullo.

-Tal vez, tenga tú mismo gusto por las tijeras, Jade- siguió la latina, Jade abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar eso –no- dijo la gótica, la latina se sorprendió al escuchar eso de su esposa -¿acaso Jade West no quiere que su hijo herede su gusto por las tijeras?- pregunto Tori burlona, Jade negó –aunque sean un objeto punzocortante hermoso, es peligroso, así que no, no quiero que nuestro hijo vaya a lastimarse por culpa de unas tijeras – dijo la gótica.

Tori se sorprendió ante aquello que su esposa había dicho.

….

-Espérala….Espérala… ¡ahí!-

Jade sonrió.

Tori tenía ya 19 semanas de embarazo y había leído que era normal que Tori sintiera al bebe entre las semanas 16 y 22.

Jade se quedaba sin aliento cada que sentía las pataditas de su hijo, era algo nuevo esto….y también era cálido...

Era más cálido que aquella vez que sintió a su pequeño hermano...

_-Flash back-_

_-Jadey, Jadey-_

_-¿Qué ocurre, mami?-_

_-Dame tu mano- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra, la pequeña Jade de 6 años obedeció a su madre, la mujer tomo la mano de su hija y la coloco en su vientre._

_Jade se sobresaltó al sentir un golpecito en el vientre de su madre._

_-Ese es tu hermanito- dijo la mujer sonriendo, la pequeña Jade miro a su madre emocionada -¡va a ser un gran boxeador!- dijo Jade emocionada, la mujer sonrió y acaricio la castaña cabellera de su hija._

_-Hola- dijo la pequeña, dirigiéndose al vientre de su madre –soy Jadey, tu hermana mayor y cuando crezcas vas a tener que obedecer todo lo que yo diga- la mujer sonrió divertida ante aquello que su hija había dicho _

_-Pero siempre podrás contar conmigo y voy a defenderte de los niños malos que te quieran golpear- siguió la pequeña, la mujer sonrió, tomo a su hija entre sus brazos y la lleno de besos._

_-Mama- reclamaba la pequeña, la mujer sonreía y seguía llenando de besos el rostro de su pequeña niña._

_-¿Han iniciado una guerrilla de besos sin mí?- pregunto una voz, madre e hija miraron a la puerta y vieron en el marco de esta, a un hombre alto, de piel clara y de cabellera castaña._

_-¡Papi!- exclamo alegre la pequeña, liberándose del abrazo de su madre y yendo a los brazos de su padre._

_-Hola, princesa- saludo el hombre cargando a su pequeña hija y yendo hacia donde estaba su esposa…_

_-Flash back-_

Jade sonrió melancólica ante aquel recuerdo, había olvidado cuando fue que su familia se separó….

-¿Jade? ¿Estás bien?-

La gótica miro a su esposa, sonrió y beso a la latina.

Tal vez no recordaba cuando su familia se había quebrantado, cuando dejaron de apoyarse mutuamente.

Pero ahora tenía a su propia familia, y jamás cometería el error de su padre, ella siempre iba a velar por su esposa y su futuro hijo día y noche…

**THE END**

* * *

¿Y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si.

Ok...la idea de este capitulo era completamente distinta...pero después pensé "¡Al carajo todo!, tengo ganas de escribir ese momento desde hace dos capítulos atrás" y pues...he aquí el resultado...

Antes que nada, déjenme decirles que para este fanfic me he puesto ha investigar mucho con respecto a embarazos, ya que soy completamente inexperta en eso (como debería ser a mis 16 años de edad) así que he leído varias paginas de internet e incluso le suelo preguntar a mi madre respecto a esto (la cual me ha mirado una que otra vez de forma dudosa xD)

La parte en la que Tori dice que se siente como palomitas dentro suyo...lei en una pagina de internet que algunas embarazadas así describen las pataditas del bebe y se me hizo grandioso hacer que Tori dijera eso xD

Si, en el flash back puse que Jade era castaña de niña...por que si lo recuerdan, la dos primeras temporadas de Victorious, Jade era castaña, hasta como a mediados de la tercera temporada su cabellera fue negra...lo cual nos da a entender que se pinto el cabello, ademas, si mi memoria no me falla, en el capitulo en que Tori ayuda a promocionar la obra de Jade note que el cabello del padre de Jade era castaño.

Ok ya, tenia una hora determinada para subir esto y ya me pase de esa hora...por mi parte, esto es todo.

Nos leemos luego, cuídense mis guerreros.

Dejen review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero que bien :)

ok, he aquí el capitulo de Hello baby, disfrútenlo

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: ****A typical day**

Jade movió su brazo e intento buscar el calor de su esposa, al no sentirlo observo a su lado y vio que la latina no se encontraba.

-¿Vega?- pregunto, revisando la habitación con la mirada, su corazón empezó a latir como loco al no ver a su esposa.

-¿Vega?- volvió a preguntar, levantándose de la cama y yendo al baño de la habitación, Tori no estaba ahí.

Jade empezó a preocuparse y salió de la habitación, recorriendo el pasillo para llegar a la sala de la casa.

La latina no se encontraba en la sala.

La gótica corrió a la cocina y ahí pudo ver a su esposa, la cual se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor devorando un bote de helado.

-Vega- dijo Jade con una sonrisa en el rostro, la latina levanto la mirada y sonrió al mirar a su esposa –hola Jade- saludo Tori, la gótica se acercó a la latina y tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Qué haces despierta?- pregunto Jade cruzándose de brazos, la latina suspiro y devoro un poco de su helado.

-No puedo dormir, el pequeño al parecer adora moverse durante la noche- dijo la latina, Jade sonrió burlona.

-¿Y tú qué haces despierta?, mañana tienes que ir a dirigir tu película- dijo la latina, Jade suspiro -bueno, me desperté por que no sentí a mi hermosa esposa durmiendo a mi lado- dijo la gótica, Tori sonrió, se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso.

Jade correspondió al beso, sintiendo el sabor del helado de chocolate que la latina degustaba hace unos segundos.

….

Un rayo de luz se coló entre las cortinas blancas, dándole en la cara a Jade, la cual gruño al sentir ese rayo de sol.

La gótica abrió los ojos y miro a su esposa, la cual dormía tranquila a su lado.

Jade sonrió.

Se acercó al rostro de su esposa y le beso la frente, luego, una de sus pálidas manos acaricio el vientre de la latina –hola pequeño….- dijo la gótica dirigiéndose al vientre de su esposa -soy yo, tu mama Jade, recuerda que tu mami Tori y yo vamos a amarte mucho, pero no debes hacer que mami se desvele…necesita descansar para poder estar fuerte…para que ambos estén fuertes….no quiero perderlos...- Jade beso el vientre de su esposa y se levantó de la cama.

_-Jadey….-_ la gótica al escuchar su nombre miro a la latina, la cual entre sueños sonrió y abrazo la sabana que la cubría _–Jadey…..mi Jadey…..- _volvió a llamarla entre sueños.

Jade sintió su corazón derretirse.

…

Tori despertó y busco el calor de Jade, pero su esposa no estaba a su lado.

-¿Jade?- pregunto, levantándose de la cama y reviso la habitación con la mirada.

La latina se dirigió a la sala, cruzo por el pasillo que daba a la sala, pero se detuvo al ver una foto, Tori al ver más detalladamente la foto sonrió.

En la foto se podía ver de fondo una enorme cabaña de madera y a su lado se podía observar un hermoso y cristalino lago, Jade y Tori se encontraban en un hermoso altar hecho de madera de roble, su arco estaba adornado por miles de rosas blancas y un hermoso y transparente lazo blanco, las mujeres que se encontraban bajo ese altar demostraban su amor con un beso casto y lleno de sentimientos, Jade portaba un hermoso vestido negro de seda y su cintura era rodeada por un hermoso lazo rojizo, la latina portaba un hermoso vestido blanco y un hermoso velo transparente cubría su hermosa cabellera castaña.

Tori sonrió al recordar aquel día en el que Jade y ella habían contraído matrimonio….

_-Flash back-_

_Sentía que se desmayaría._

_Sentía como si todo le diera vuelta, tenía un horrible hueco en su estómago y sus piernas parecieron transformarse de gelatina._

_-Luces hermosa- dijo David colocándose al lado de su hija, Tori miro a su padre y le dedico una enorme sonrisa -gracias papá- dijo la latina dándole un cálido abrazo a su padre, el cual correspondió y le dio un cálido abrazo a su hija menor._

_-No puedo creer que mis dos niñas ya hayan dejado el nido- dijo el oficial separándose de su hija -papá, ya no soy una niña- dijo la latina, David sonrió melancólico –es cierto…ya no eres la pequeña Tori que adoraba ir sentada en mis hombros- dijo David mientras unas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas, Tori sonrió y abrazo a su padre._

…_._

_Jade se sentía nerviosa, ¿y si Tori se arrepentía? ¿Y si se iba y la perdía para siempre?, podría pasar, podría pasar que la latina se arrepintiera y ya no quisiera verla jamás._

_No, no, ¡NO!_

_No iba a perderla, no cuando habían pasado por muchas cosas…._

_El sonido del órgano que André tocaba hizo que Jade prestara atención y fue ahí cuando la vio…._

_Se veía hermosa._

_¡Parecía un ángel! ¡Un bello ángel!, Jade sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, sus manos sudaban, sus piernas parecían dos gelatinas y si eso no fuera poco sentía unas enormes nauseas._

_Pero ahí estaba Tori, caminando hacia ella, siendo acompañada por David._

_-Luces hermosa- susurro la gótica al tener frente a ella a la latina, la cual se sonrojo (si es que un moreno más oscuro en sus mejillas se consideraba sonrojo) y esbozo una tímida pero cálida sonrisa…_

_-Flash back-_

Sonrió.

Miro el anillo dorado que se encontraba en su dedo anular y recordó lo que ese anillo tenia grabado.

_Jade _

Tori sonrió al recordar eso, Jade había mandado a grabar su nombre y el de la latina en los anillos de boda, a la latina le encanto eso, y ahora usaba el anillo que tenía grabado el nombre de su esposa y Jade utilizaba el anillo en el que se encontraba grabado el nombre de la latina.

Un golpecito en su vientre hizo que Tori sonriera más, acaricio su vientre y se dirigió a la cocina.

Aun no creía estar casada con Jade, sentía que era un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

-¿Jade?- pregunto la latina sorprendida al encontrar a su esposa en la cocina, sentada en comedor bebiendo una taza de café.

-Al fin despiertas- dijo la gótica burlona, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la latina.

-Creí que estarías grabando tu película- dijo la latina, Jade sonrió –bueno, digamos que la escena que grabamos fue todo un éxito, si seguimos asi la película estará en muy poco tiempo- dijo Jade mientras tomaba a su esposa por la cintura, sonrió al notar algo…

-Creo que alguien no quiere que te de un abrazo-

Tori sonrió ante aquello, tomo la mano de Jade y la coloco en su vientre, la sonrisa de la gótica se ensancho más al sentir las pataditas de su hijo.

Esta era su familia, su hermosa familia y no permitiría que se la arrebataran.

-Vega..-

-¿Qué ocurre, Jade?-

-Te amo…-

**THE END**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto?, espero que si.

Por mi parte es todo.

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros :)

Dejen review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero que estén bien :)

¡Feliz año nuevo!, espero que este primer día del 2015 se la estén pasando muy bien :D

Ok, a lo que vienen...disfruten el capitulo...

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: In the final stage **

Tori suspiro y miro como su vientre había crecido mucho, eso no le sorprendía, ya que la latina se encontraba ya de nueve meses de embarazo.

¿Lo malo del embarazo?, ¡que estaba gorda!

Agradecía tener a Jade a su lado, siempre estaba ahí para consolarla, para consentirla y comprarle todo el helado que quisiera, también agradecía que la gótica soportara sus cambios de humor.

Pero a pesar de eso, la gótica le ponía de nervios.

Jade se había puesto más protectora en estos últimos meses de embarazo, si antes Jade le mandaba muchos mensajes, ahora podría jurar que recibía más de cien mensajes al día.

Podría jurar que a la gótica le podrían salir ulceras por tanto preocuparse por Tori.

-Vega…- la latina levanto la mirada y ahí, parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación vio a Jade.

Tori sonrió e intento levantarse de la cama.

-Ni se te ocurra mover otro musculo- gruño la gótica, Tori sonrió y siguió parándose, Jade gruño, se acercó a su esposa y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Vamos Jade, no va a pasar nada malo- dijo la latina, caminando (como su embarazo le permitía) para salir de la habitación.

-Vega, estas ya en el último mes….tenemos que estar alertas para cuando nuestro hijo vaya a nacer- Tori sonrió ante lo dicho por la gótica.

Jade se tomaba muy enserio eso de _"estar alertas",_ en el closet de la habitación había una pañalera meticulosamente ordenada por la gótica.

Pañales para recién nacido, unos pares de ropa para él bebe, unas cobijitas con dibujos variados (regalos del abuelo Víctor) y un pequeño osito de peluche de pelaje café y unos curiosos ojos azules.

Oh y si eso no fuera poco, la gótica ya había organizado en que hospital nacería su hijo, fue una ardua discusión con Holly y David al final decidieron que Tori daría a luz en el mismo hospital en el que Bernadette había dado a luz a Jade y a Jonnathan, ya que ahí estaban más preparados y Tori no correría riesgo de morir durante el parto.

…..

Jade miro a su esposa, la cual se encontraba en el comedor, platicando con Cat, la cual había decidido dar una visita a sus amigas, ya tenían tiempo que no se habían visto.

Una risilla capto la atención de la gótica, dirigió su vista hacia la sala y observo a Beck sentado en el piso junto con Shelby de ya diez meses, la pequeña jugaba con un pequeño trenecito (regalo de sus tías Jade y Tori) mientras balbuceaba y reía junto con su padre.

-Pa-pa- la gótica sonrió al escuchar eso provenir de la pequeña, la sonrisa de Beck se ensancho ante eso, tomo a su hija y la alzo por los aires, Shelby ante eso reía divertida y aplaudía, diciéndole con eso a su padre que siguiera haciendo esa acción, el cual complacía a su pequeña y la volvía a alzar por los aires.

Jade miraba como Beck jugaba con Shelby y se preguntaba si podría llegar a ser así.

¿Y si su hijo no la quería? ¿Y si la terminaba odiando?, Beck tenía una hermosa conexión con su hija, Shelby lo buscaba mucho, tanto a Beck como a Cat.

¿Podría tener esa misma conexión con su hijo?, tenía miedo, no quería que su hijo terminara odiándola.

Siempre lo apoyaría.

Siempre apoyaría a su hijo, si él quería estudiar artes, lo ayudaría y lo animaría a estudiar artes, siempre estaría ahí para el pequeño y lo protegería de todo lo que pudiera dañarlo.

-¡Jade!-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Tori ya está en labor de parto!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Jade se quedó en shock ante lo que su amiga le había dicho.

-¡Jade!- el grito de la pelirroja hizo que Jade reaccionara y corrió junto a su esposa, la cual gemía de dolor.

-¡Vega!- exclamo la gótica, tomando de la mano a su esposa y ayudándola a pararse de la silla.

Beck coloco a Shelby en los brazos de su pelirroja esposa y corrió a ayudar a Tori, la cual sollozaba del dolor.

-J-Jade…-fue lo único que la latina pudo decir, Jade tomo por la cintura a su esposa y la llevo a su coche, le pidió a Beck que condujera.

Estaba muy nerviosa y no quería que eso ocasionara un accidente.

Le indico a Cat donde estaba la pañalera y con la ayuda de Beck, llevo a Tori a su carro negro.

….

-J-Jade….-

-Tranquila Vega, pronto se te pasara el dolor-

-T-tengo….tengo m-miedo….-

-Todo estará bien….solo…sigue respirando…- dijo Jade, intentando (con todo su ser) de mantener la calma.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en el asiento trasero del coche de la gótica, Tori se encontraba recostada y su cabeza estaba recargada en las piernas de Jade, la cual acariciaba la cabellera de la latina.

-J-Jade… ¡me duele mucho!- sollozaba la latina, el corazón de Jade latía a mil por hora.

Estaba nerviosa.

-¡¿No puedes ir más rápido?!- grito/pregunto la gótica mirando a Beck, el cual le miro por el retrovisor, el pobre hombre se encontraba pálido.

-V-voy lo más rápido posible…- dijo Beck, volviendo su mirada al camino.

Jade gruño e iba a reclamarle al moreno, pero en eso la latina lanzo un grito de dolor, la gótica se preocupó, tomo una de las manos de Tori y siguió acariciando la cabellera de su esposa.

No quería y no iba a perder a su esposa…

**THE END**

* * *

¿Y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si.

Bien, por mi parte es todo.

Feliz año nuevo y espero que sus propósitos sean cumplidos :D

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros.

Dejen review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Bueno, les traigo este humilde capitulo de Hello baby :)

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Hello baby II **

El corazón de Jade estaba acelerado, podía jurar sentirlo a punto de salirse de su pecho.

No podía escuchar como Tori sollozaba de dolor, no lo soportaba, deseaba encontrar una forma de que su esposa no sufriera tanto.

-Tranquila Vega, pronto estarás bien- dijo Jade, tomando la mano de la latina, la cual se aferró a la pálida mano de su esposa.

-No me dejes sola…- sollozo la latina observando a su esposa, la cual gruño al mirar las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la latina.

-¡¿Cuándo piensa volver el doctor?!-

-Relájate Jade, recuerda que dijo que Tori debía estar más dilatada-

La gótica miro a Bernadette, la cual se encontraba hojeando una revista y frunció el ceño -¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?- pregunto Jade intentando calmar un poco sus nervios, la mujer observo a su hija y soltó una leve sonrisa.

-Oh vamos Jade, no creas que no estoy nerviosa, es decir, mi nieto ya va a nacer- dijo la mujer ensanchando más su sonrisa, Jade iba a decirle algo, pero la latina lanzo un grito de dolor.

….

-¿Dónde está Tori?-

-Oh, hola señores Vega-

-Cat, ¿Dónde está Tori?- pregunto Holly, Cat iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por Trina.

-Ella está bien, el doctor dice que le falta dilatar un poco- respondió Trina, Holly asintió y se adentró a la habitación donde se encontraba Tori, David se quedo con los demás, no quería ver sufrir a su pequeña.

-Espero que no le pase algo a Tori- dijo Víctor en voz alta, todos los presentes miraron al señor West -¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunto Robbie, el hombre suspiro y se acomodó su corbata –cuando Bernadette había dado a luz a Jade durado dos horas en labor de parto, la pequeña no se había encontrado en posición, además Bernadette no había dilatado lo suficiente- dijo el hombre, todos se quedando anonadados.

-Yo….yo estuve a punto de perder a Holly cuando Tori nació- dijo David.

-Yo igual estuve a punto de perder a Cat….- susurro Beck, mirando a su hija, la cual reía y jugaba con Robbie y André

-Algunos embarazos pueden ser de altos riesgos- todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquello voz masculina -¡¿Ryder?!- exclamaron todos (menos los señores West y Vega y el pequeño Jonnathan) –vaya, veo que aún me recuerdan- señalo el pelinegro, el cual era un poco más alto de lo que había sido en Hollywood Arts, se había vuelto más fornido y le había crecido una pequeña barba de candado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Beck, posicionándose cerca de su esposa e hija, Ryder soltó una risa al ver tal acción del moreno.

-Relájate, ya deje atrás ese rencor por lo que Victoria me hizo- dijo el pelinegro – ¿entonces qué haces aquí?- pregunto ahora Robbie –mi hijo se fracturo un brazo- fue la respuesta que dio el hombre.

-¡¿Tienes un hijo?!- exclamaron todos sorprendidos, el hombre rió y asintió.

Un grito se escuchó provenir del cuarto donde la latina se encontraba -¿esa era Victoria?- pregunto Ryder, todos asintieron -vaya, así que ya va a tener un hijo….siempre creí que tú y Victoria terminarían juntos- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Beck, Cat tosió un poco y abrazo al moreno, Ryder rió ante tal acción de la pelirroja.

-Papi…- todas las miradas se dirigieron a aquella vocecita y vieron a un pequeño niño de cuatro años, su piel era clara como la de Ryder, poseía una hermosa cabellera rubia y portaba unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, el pequeño traía puesta una curiosa pijama con el símbolo de Superman y en su bracito izquierdo traía un pequeño cabestrillo azul marino.

-¿Qué paso, pequeño?- pregunto Ryder, acercándose al pequeño -no gusta- reclamo el pequeño, moviendo un poco su bracito enyesado -lo sé, pero tienes que tenerlo por un tiempo- dijo el hombre abrazando a su hijo.

-Es muy lindo- señalo Cat, el pequeño al mirar que no estaba solo se separó de su padre y se ocultó tras él.

-Vamos Aarón, saluda- dijo el hombre, el pequeño se separó de su padre y se acercó un poco a la pelirroja, la cual se inclinó un poco y sonrió –Holiiis- saludo la pelirroja, el pequeño movió un poco su mano derecha en señal de saludo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto Cat -tengo así…- respondió el niño simulando con su manita el número cuatro –oh vaya, ya eres un niño grande- dijo Cat sonriendo, Aarón asintió, todos sonrieron por la actitud del pequeño.

-¡Jade!- grito Víctor al ver como su hija se alejaba junto a unos doctores que llevaban a la latina en una camilla, todos dejaron de mirar al pequeño y miraron hacia donde Jade estaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde llevan a Tori?- pregunto David, acercándose junto con Víctor a la pelinegra, la cual se encontraba más pálida (si es que eso era posible) de lo normal.

-T-Tori….Tori ya va a dar a luz- dijo la gótica y volvió a retomar su camino, intentando seguir a los doctores que llevaban a su esposa.

Bernadette y Holly se acercaron al grupo, ambas mujeres tenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

…

-¡Vamos Victoria, un intento más!-

-¡Y-ya no puedo!-

-¡Vamos Tori, hazlo por nuestro pequeño!- suplico Jade, Tori lanzo un grito y pujo.

El llanto de un bebe inundo todo el quirófano.

Jade al escuchar eso se quedó en shock, una débil sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la latina.

-Es una niña- dijo el doctor Richard con una sonrisa, entregándole a la latina un pequeño bulto blanco, los ojos de Jade se volvieron cristalinos.

-Jade, ¿estas llorando?-

-No digas tonterías, Vega- reclamo la gótica, secando las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, Tori sonrió y miro a la pequeña criatura que se tranquilizaba en sus brazos ¡era hermosa!, la pequeña tenía una hermosa piel morena similar a la suya y en su cabecita podían verse unos hermosos cabellos negros.

-Es hermosa- dijo Jade, acercándose para observar a su hija, la latina miro a su esposa y una idea le cruzo por la mente…

-¿Quieres cargarla?-

Jade se tensó al escuchar eso ¿ella cargando a un ser tan pequeño? ¡Tan frágil que se veía su hija! ¡Sentía miedo de romperla!

La gótica negó, pero su esposa insistió y le entrego a la pequeña, Jade con sumo cuidado tomo entre sus brazos a su hija, la cual no emitió ningún sonido.

-Hola…- susurro Jade, la pequeña al escuchar la voz levanto un poco su rostro y abrió sus ojitos, Jade se sorprendió al ver los ojitos de la pequeña.

Eran azules como los suyos, pero eran similares a los de su adorada latina.

-¿Disculpe?- Jade levanto la vista y miro a una de las enfermeras –necesito llevarme a la bebe…- dijo la enfermera, Jade acerco más a su pecho a la pequeña y gruño.

-Vamos Jade, la llevaran a la sala de neonatos- dijo el doctor Richard acercándose a la gótica, la cual seguía sin ceder –yo mismo me encargare de ella- Jade suspiro resignada, le entrego su hija a la enfermera, la cual tomo delicada a la pequeña.

-Llévela a la sala de neonatos, yo iré en unos momentos- dijo el doctor Richard, la enfermera asintió y salió del quirófano, Jade al mirar como su hija se alejaba sintió como si parte de su vida se fuera con ella, ¡y tan solo llevaba unos segundos de nacida!

-Jade….- la gótica sonrió al reconocer aquella voz que le llamaba, sin pensarlo se acercó a su esposa, le tomo de la mano, le beso en la frente y le dio un abrazo.

Por fin estaba aquí.

Por fin su pequeña había nacido y estaba bien, también su esposa estaba bien, ambas estaban bien.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, corrían como un par de cascadas por las pálidas mejillas de la gótica, esta era su familia, su hermosa familia y no iba a dejar que nada les pasara.

Las protegería con su alma y con su vida…

**THE END**

* * *

¿Y bien?¿les gusto?

Como siempre, espero y esto haya sido agradable para ustedes...¿les sorprendió la aparición de Ryder?¿no?, bueno, déjenme en sus comentarios si es que les ha gustado o lo han odiado.

Por mi parte es todo, espero que este bien y espero que hayan pasado un bonito día de reyes :)

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros.

Dejen review.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien.

Me disculpo por haberles dejado un mes en este fic...explicaciones al final :v

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Meet the family (again…)**

-Es muy hermosa- Jade sonrió al escuchar eso de su madre, ambas se encontraban frente a la sala de neonatos, viendo a la pequeña hija de Jade.

-Tiene las mismas facciones de Tori- dijo la gótica, sintiendo orgullo, en estos momentos varias emociones invadían a Jade, la cual aún no creía que al fin había nacido su pequeña.

-¿Puedo unírmeles?- Jade y Bernadette voltearon sus miradas y vieron a Holly -claro señora Vega- dijo Jade, la mujer castaña sonrió y se acercó a ambas mujeres de cabellera negra.

-Es muy linda, Jade, felicidades- dijo Holly, sintiendo su corazón derretirse al mirar a su nieta, Jade sonrió y siguió mirando a la pequeña West que se encontraba dormida en uno de los cuneros de aquella sala.

-¿Cuándo la llevaran al cuarto?, Tori ha estado muy impaciente por ver de nuevo a su hija- Jade rodo los ojos divertida al escuchar eso de su suegra, podía imaginar lo que en estos momentos pudiera estar diciendo su latina.

-Deberíamos volver al cuarto, debo llevar a tu hermano a sus prácticas de soccer- dijo Bernadette, la gótica gruño, claro que quería volver a donde su esposa (lo anhelaba), pero tampoco quería separarse de su hija, sentía que la abandonaba y con lo frágil que se veía…

-Ve con Tori, yo seguiré aquí- dijo Holly poniendo una mano en el hombro de la gótica, la cual miro a la mujer castaña, suspiro y se alejó de la sala de neonatos.

…

-Vega…-

-¡Jade!-

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Jade preocupada, al mirar que Tori estaba llorando.

-N-nada….solo te extrañe…- sollozo la latina, Jade se acercó a su esposa y le abrazo, Tori se dejó abrazar por su esposa y siguió llorando.

-Vamos, no es como si me hubiera ido todo un día- dijo la gótica, Tori se aferró a su esposa –pues para mi así fue…- sollozo, Jade suspiro y siguió abrazando a su esposa.

…..

El sonido de la puerta abrirse capto la atención de los que estaban en el cuarto, la puerta fue abierta por una enfermera, la cual traía consigo un cunero bacinete, donde dormía la pequeña hija de Tori y de Jade.

-Alguien quiere ver a sus mamis- dijo la enfermera, dejando el cunero y tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

El corazón de Jade y Tori se derritió al ver a la pequeña.

La enfermera se acercó a la latina y coloco a la criatura entre los brazos de su madre.

La latina miro a la pequeña y unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría rodaron por sus morenas mejillas, Jade al ver tal acción lo que pudo hacer fue pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa y acercarla a su pecho.

…..

-¿Y ya han pensado un nombre para la niña?-

-Podrían ponerle Jade-

-Cat, no pienso ponerle a mi hija mi propio nombre- dijo Jade, mirando a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo bromeaba- aclaro la pelirroja tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña Shelby.

-Ángela es un bonito nombre- dijo el afro, Tori gruño al escuchar ese nombre -de ninguna manera mi hija tendrá ese nombre- gruño la latina, Jade solo sonrió ante la acción de su esposa.

-¿Qué tal el nombre de Mariska?- pregunto Holly, mirando a la bebe que ahora tenía en sus brazos.

-También está el nombre de Olivia- sugirió Beck.

-No es una mascota a la que estamos nombrando, es a nuestra hija- gruño Jade -¿tú tienes algún nombre en mente?- pregunto Víctor a su hija, la cual simplemente sonrió.

-Había pensado….en el nombre de Lauren- dijo Jade, mirando hacia el ventanal de la habitación, Víctor al escuchar eso sintió como si algo en su estómago se revolviera.

-Me gusta ese nombre- dijo la latina, comprendiendo el significado de ese nombre para su esposa.

Lauren era el nombre que había poseído la abuela paterna de Jade, la gótica había creado un lazo muy fuerte con su abuela y el día que murió por un paro cardiaco le había dolido mucho…

-¿Escuchaste eso?, te llamaras Lauren- dijo la señora Vega acariciando la mejilla de su nieta.

La puerta se abrió y entró Trina a la habitación.

-Tori- saludo Trina, acercándose a su hermana y dándole un abrazo, el cual Tori acepto gustosa.

-Me alegra que pudieras venir, pero… ¿Dónde está Daniel?- pregunto curiosa la latina, mirando que el esposo de su hermana no estaba.

-Oh él está en la cafetería- dijo Trina sonriendo, volteando su mirada hacia su madre, la cual se encontraba en el sillón de tres cuerpos que el cuarto poseía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su madre para conocer a su sobrinita.

-Oh, es tan adorable- dijo Trina enternecida, mirando a la bebe que se encontraba en brazos de su orgullosa y feliz abuela –tiene toda la cara de Tori- dijo, mirando a su hermana.

Aquel comentario hizo que tanto el pecho de Jade como el de Tori se inflaran de orgullo.

-Va a ser muy popular entre los chicos, eso puedo asegurarlo- dijo Beck sonriendo burlón.

-NO- fue lo que recibió por parte de Tori, Jade, Victor, Trina y el pequeño Jonnathan.

-Esos chicos sabrán que tiene un abuelo policía- dijo David frunciendo su ceño.

-Antes van a conocer a mis tijeras- gruño Jade mostrando su par de tijeras favoritas.

-Si le tocan un pelo les daré mi mejor golpe de karate- amenazo Trina, cruzándose de brazos.

-Shelby también será muy popular entre los chicos, es decir, tiene las hermosas facciones de Cat- contraataco Tori a Beck, el cual frunció el ceño.

-De ninguna manera- dijo el moreno –ella podrá tener novio hasta que tenga treinta años- siguió, provocando una risita a Cat y a Holly.

-Bueno, ¿quieren dejar de pelear?, Shelby y Lauren aún son bebés- dijo Cat, intentando calmar tanto a su esposo como a sus amigas, lo cuales ideaban formas de como torturas a "los novios" de sus hijas.

-Además, no es momento de pensar si ambas niñas tendrán o no novios- dijo Víctor, con un claro tono de molestia en su voz, Jade y Tori asintieron, Beck, David, Trina y Jonnathan solo bufaron.

…

-¿Jade?-

-…..-

-Oh vamos, ¿estas enojada por eso que dijo Beck?-

-Ningún hombre va a acercarse a Lauren-

-Jade…- la gótica gruño y volteo a mirar a su esposa, la cual tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo divertido?- pregunto Jade, provocando que la latina meneara la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

-El que Lauren lleve un día de nacida y ya estés planeando matar a su "novio"- dijo la latina, haciendo unas comillas en "novio", Jade rodo los ojos y se acercó a su esposa, dándole un cálido beso.

-A veces eres tan boba- dijo burlona la gótica, provocando que Tori hiciera un pequeño puchero, Jade sonrió y volvió a besar a su esposa.

Jade sentía que su corazón iba a estallar.

Quería reír, llorar (de alegría), gritar de felicidad.

Jamás se había sentido así y le gustaba y a la vez le aterraba…

¿Podría ella ser una buena madre para Lauren? ¿O lo echaría a perder?, no quería que su pequeña hija le odiara, no como ella odio a su padre en su época de Hollywood Arts.

Cargarla era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había vivido, el mirar en esos ojillos azules la inocencia que solo un bebe podía poseer.

Lauren llevaba un día de nacida y ya había derretido el corazón de Jade, en especial luego de agarrar con su pequeñita y morena mano uno de los pálidos dedos de la gótica…

Jade sabía algo con certeza.

Cuidaría y protegería a su hija y a su esposa de todo peligro y jamas se alejaría de ellas...

**THE END**

* * *

¿Y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si.

El nombre "Lauren" fue escogido por uno de mis queridos guerreros, al cual se lo debía, de tantos capítulos de sus fic que me ha dedicado :')

Ok, explicaciones...

1.- El esposo de Trina:

Yo creí que con el no iba a ver alguna confusión xDD pero vi que a algunos lo confundieron con Ryder Daniels.

No, el esposo de Trina no es Ryder Daniels.

El nombre del esposo de Trina es Daniel y si recuerdan, en el capitulo 6 titulado "A day of shopping" puse un pequeño párrafo donde dije que la cabellera del hombre era castaña (que eso no tiene mucha importancia, pero bueh) y si mi memoria no me falla, la cabellera de Ryder es negra...

Pero bueno, supongo que se confundieron por el nombre...en fin, no es Ryder Daniels.

2.- Como Tori quedo embarazada:

¡Por Dios! xD esto debí explicarlo en el fic desde el primer capitulo (culpa mía, me disculpo)

Bueno, esto es fácil.

Tori y Jade consiguieron un donante similar a Jade.

En fin por mi parte es todo.

Si mis explicaciones les revolvieron mas la cabeza diganlo con confianza.

Nos leemos luego, cuidense mis guerreros.

Dejen review.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero que estén bien

Bien, les dejo este cap recién salido del horno :)

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capitulo12: Hush little baby**

Jade sonrió.

Tori se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala, tarareándole una nana a su hija.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que la latina salió del hospital (y aun no entendía como fue que lograron evadir a aquellos odiosos paparazzis)

Se acercó a donde su esposa y con su celular le grabo, definitivamente, era algo que quería conservar por siempre.

-Jade, ¿quieres dejar eso?- pregunto burlona Tori, la gótica sonrió y negó, provocando que su esposa rodara los ojos divertida.

-Quiero conservar esto- dijo Jade –quiero grabar todo momento de nuestra pequeña Lauren- siguió, Tori se sorprendió al escuchar aquello…

-Jade…- el sonido de la puerta capto la atención de ambas, Jade detuvo (de muy mala gana) el vídeo y guardo su celular, la latina se levantó del sillón, le entrego la bebé a su esposa y se dispuso a ir a abrir la puerta.

Jade miro detalladamente a su esposa.

No podía (y obviamente, no iba a) negar que su esposa se veía mucho más sexy desde que había dado a luz a Lauren.

-¡Hola, Tori!- suspiro al escuchar la voz de su pequeño hermano, miro a la bebé que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos y sonrio.

-¡Jade!- una de sus miradas furiosas fue suficiente para que el pequeño West se detuviera.

-No grites, despertaras a Lauren- gruño, Jonnathan le miro algo triste –yo quería tenerla en mis brazos- Jade rodo los ojos al escuchar eso.

-Hola Jade- saludo su madre entrando en la sala, teniendo en sus manos una caja color negra con un curioso moño azul.

-Madre- saludo la gótica acercándose a su madre, la cual ensancho su sonrisa al mirar el bultito rosa en los brazos de su hija -¿puedo cargarla?- un leve gruñido salió de la boca de Jade, pero después de unos segundos le entrego la pequeña a su madre y tomo aquella caja.

-¿Qué tienes en esta caja?-

-Oh, ábrelo, es para la pequeña- la gótica obedeció aquello y abrió la caja, dejando ver un hermoso vestidito blanco y unos hermosos zapatitos rojizos.

Sonrió para sus adentros, ¿Cuántos vestidos había recibido su hija en lo que quedaba de la semana? muchos, la mayoría por parte de sus suegros o su padre.

-Es muy hermoso, gracias señora West- agradeció Tori, observando lo que había en la caja.

-Vamos Tori, ya te he dicho que puedes decirme Bernadette- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona provocado que la latina se sonrojara y que una sonrisa burlona se dibujara en el rostro de Jade….

….

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que la madre y el hermano de Jade se habían ido (debido a que el pequeño tenia practica de soccer)

Jade y Tori se encontraban viendo un poco de televisión.

La latina recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa, la cual solo sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ser madre es un trabajo agotador?-

-Ni que lo digas- suspiro Tori –creo que de ahora en adelante veré a mi madre con respeto- continuo, soltando una risilla, provocando que Jade rodara los ojos divertida.

-Bueno, debemos aprovechar que Lauren duerme- dijo Jade- escuche que habrá un maratón de películas de terror- la latina se tensó ante aquello, cosa que la gótica vio y provoco que sonriera para sus adentros.

-O tal vez…- empezó, captando la atención de Tori –podemos hacer algo más divertido- prosiguió, cortando toda distancia que había entre ella y su esposa.

-Jade…- Tori no pudo decir más, su esposa había asaltado sus labios y ante eso no podía luchar.

_-J-Jade…- _gimió la latina, Jade sonrió y acostó a la latina en el sillón y sus manos vagaron por debajo de la blusa de la latina.

Tori pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su esposa y el beso empezó a subir de intensidad…

O al menos hasta que un llanto capto la atención de ambas.

Jade suspiro resignada y se separó de su esposa, la cual sonrió burlona y se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación que ambas compartían.

Jade suspiro y miro por un momento la televisión.

Extrañaba hacer suya a Tori, sentir su morena piel y escuchar sus gemidos…

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación en la que su esposa se encontraba.

Recorrió el pasillo y al llegar al marco de la habitación vio a su esposa sentada en la cama, dándole de comer a su hija.

-¿Sabes? Conozco una boca que puede aprovechar mejor ese pecho…-

-Jade- le reclamo la latina –no digas ese tipo de comentarios frente a Lauren- la gótica rodo los ojos y se acercó a donde su esposa.

Tori sonrió.

Sabía muy bien lo mucho que su esposa deseaba tener sexo y ella también lo extrañaba.

El sexo durante el periodo de embarazo había sido el mejor que había experimentado y sabía perfectamente que a Jade también le había gustado.

Pero no se sentía como ella misma.

¿Cómo se puede tener sexo después de haber dado a luz?, el simple recuerdo de que unas personas desconocidas hubieran visto sus partes más íntimas le incomodaba, además, esas partes aún estaban sensibles…

La latina miro a su hija y esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

-Eres una bebe muy hermosa- susurro acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña, Jade sonrió ante aquello.

-Claro que es hermosa, es hija mía-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Tori mirando a su esposa con una ceja arqueada -¿quieres que te recuerde quien fue la que la tuvo nueve meses en su vientre?- siguió, provocando que la gótica sonriera coqueta.

-Tal vez…- susurro, acercándose a su esposa –mi memoria no es tan buena, ¿podría recordarme eso, señorita Vega?- pregunto arqueando una ceja de manera coqueta.

-No- fue lo que respondió la latina, provocando que Jade soltara un suspiro.

En verdad que iba a enloquecer.

No es que no amara a Lauren, claro que la amaba, llevaba una semana de vida y ya se había vuelto la niña de sus ojos.

Pero Lauren tenía que comprender que mami Tori también tenía que cuidar de mamá Jade…

Lanzo un suspiro y decidió dormir un poco, la latina ante aquella acción de su esposa solo soltó una risilla.

-Parece que mami Jade esta celosa- susurro divertida, mirando a la pequeña, quien enseguida se separó del pecho de su madre, lo cual la latina aprovecho para darle unos leves golpecitos en la espalda y después arrullarla.

….

Jade se encontraba sentada en la sala, viendo una película y tomando una buena taza de café.

De pronto un llanto volvió a inundar la casa.

"_Rayos…"_ pensó Jade al recordar que su esposa había salido con su suegra y su "cuñada" desde hace horas, ya que le habían convencido de ir a comprar alguna ropa para Lauren.

A paso rápido llego a la habitación que ambas compartían, se adentró y vio un moisés junto a la cama.

Se acercó a él y observo a la pequeña que se encontraba dentro.

-Tranquila- susurro, tomando con delicadeza a la pequeña, le acerco a su pecho y empezó a mecerle…

-No tienes por qué llorar- acaricio una de las mejillas de la pequeña y se sentó en la cama, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de esta, mientras su hija aun lloraba entre sus brazos.

Oírle llorar hacia que algo en su pecho se oprimiera.

-Ya, no llores- pidió la gótica, meciendo a su hija, pero eso era en vano, ella seguía llorando.

Entonces recordó una canción que le había escuchado tararear a Tori cuando estaba embarazada…

Aclaro un poco su garganta, mientras seguía meciendo a su pequeña y empezó a cantar aquella cancioncilla….

_Hush little baby don't you cry;_

_Mama's gonna sing you a lullaby_

_Hush little baby, don't say a word;_

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_If that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a golden ring_

_If that gold ring turns to brass,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

Jade noto como poco a poco la pequeña se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos, sonrió y siguió meciéndole…

_If that glass begins to crack,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a walking stick_

_If that walking stick falls down_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town!_

Al mirar que su hija dormía tranquila, le volvió a meter al pequeño moisés.

-¿Debo ponerme celosa?- esa voz provoco que Jade se sobresaltara, levanto la vista y observo a su esposa recargada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

La gótica sonrió, se levantó del sillón y fue directamente a abrazar a su esposa.

-No creo que debas ponerte celosa-

-¿Ah no?, acabo de ver a mi esposa cantándole una canción para dormir a mi hija…-

-Pero a mi esposa le canto otras _"canciones"_ para dormir- aquello hizo que las mejillas de Tori se tornaran a un moreno más oscuro.

-Jade, no digas eso frente a Lauren-

-Ella está dormida-

-Aun así- reclamo la latina, separándose un poco de su esposa –no quiero que mi hija pierda su inocencia- aquello hizo sonreír a Jade.

Claro que ella tampoco quería que su hija llegara a perder la inocencia, se había vuelto la niña de sus ojos, su pequeña princesa….

Su hija, suya y de su latina.

Jamás iba a permitir que cualquier patán se le acercara a Lauren, a sus ojos, ningún hombre iba a ser digno de ser la pareja de su niña.

Ninguna lágrima resbalaría por las mejillas de su hija o su esposa.

Había aprendido, que el escuchar sollozar a cualquiera de las dos, eran los dos sonidos que más odiaba en toda su vida.

-¿Quieres ir a ver una película en la sala?-

-No, quedemos aquí…quisiera quedarme junto a Lauren- Tori sonrió, tomo el rostro de su esposa y le planto un cálido beso en sus rosados labios.

Jade sonrió entre los labios de Tori, le tomo de la cintura y le atrajo más.

-Te amo, Vega-

-También te amo Jadey…._MI_ Jadey- la latina paso sus brazos por sobre el cuello de su esposa y le sonrió, Jade rodo los ojos divertida y volvió a besar a su esposa.

Ahora eran una familia, y jamás dejaría que nadie le arrebatara aquello.

Ambas le pertenecían.

Y era bien sabido, que Jade West protegía siempre lo suyo…

**THE END**

* * *

¿Y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si :)

Bueno, la parte de que Tori se sintiera incomoda después de saber que un doctor le vio sus "partes intimas" cuando nació Lauren...

Algunas paginas dicen que eso es normal después de que una mujer da a luz...no quieren tener relaciones por varios motivos.

1.- No se sienten ellas mismas

2.-Sus "partes intimas" se encuentran sensibles (a menos que les hayan hecho un corte para facilitar la salida del bebe y le hayan hecho sutura)

3.-... no recuerdo los otros motivos xD pero esos son algunos.

No se como se llamen en otros países...pero aquí en México, a la pequeña cuna para recién nacido se le conoce como "moisés"

La canción que Jade canta, tengo entendido que es una canción de cuna bastante popular en Los Estados Unidos y pues...como el titulo del capitulo lo dice...se llama "Hush little baby" si quieren escucharla, adelante, a mi me gusta lo que dice :3

En fin, es todo por mi parte.

Nos leemos luego, ¡se cuidan mis guerreros!

Dejen review


	13. Chapter 13

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

¡Capitulo nuevo de Hello baby! (-inserte sarcasmo- no me digas...)

Me disculpo por no haberles traído cap desde un mes, es que no me llegaba la inspiración para este fic u.u

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: The ferber method**

En los 4 meses que su hija llevaba nacida, nunca se imaginó tener que hacer semejante cosa.

-Eres un monstruo, Vega-

-Ya te dije que el método ferber no me hace un monstruo-

-Sí, lo hace- comento la gótica, mirando de vez en cuando al patio, donde estaban sus suegros, jugando junto con su hija.

-¿De qué están hablando?-

-Vega quiere que torturemos a nuestra hija- dijo Jade, dándole un sorbo a su café, Tori tuvo que soportar una dura y dolida mirada por parte de su hermana.

-¿Cómo te atreves siquiera pensar en eso?-

-Trina, el método ferber no es una forma para torturar- explico la latina, tocándose el puente de la nariz, cansada de dar la misma explicación –solo es para enseñar a Lauren a dormir solita, dejarle llorar por un periodo y después ir a consolarle, sin tomarla en brazos o alimentarla, así ella aprenderá a dormir por su cuenta.

Jade solo gruño.

No estaba de acuerdo en que su esposa utilizara aquel método para enseñar a dormir a su hija.

¿Dejar llorar a un niño para enseñarle a dormir?, aunque en su época de Hollywood Arts le hubiera hecho bastante gracia el escuchar a un bebe llorar, pero ahora no iba a ceder y dejar que su esposa utilizara ese método.

Bastante tuvo con dejarse convencer con que Lauren durmiera en habitación separada a la de la suya.

Aunque Tori lo negara, esa era una forma de torturar a un bebe y ella no hablaba de cualquier bebe, hablaba de su hija, SU HIJA.

Tal vez ella no fuera la que la tuvo durante nueve meses (tortuosos pero a la vez hermosos para la gótica) pero amaba a esa pequeña, era su pequeño orgullo, su princesa, su niña.

_-¡Mira que alto estas, Lauren!-_

Ese grito por parte de su suegro capto su atención, David jugaba con la pequeña, tomándola entre sus brazos y alzándola en el aire.

Su corazón se enternecía al escuchar las risillas de Lauren y esa sonrisita que iluminaba su infantil rostro, le era muy similar a la de su querida esposa.

-Estás loca si piensas que dejare que le hagas eso a mi sobrina-

-Y yo te recuerdo que ella es MI hija- la gótica dejo de mirar al patio y miro a su esposa – ¡Y el método ferber no es una tortura!-

-Voy a odiarme por esto- empezó, interrumpiendo la pelea entre las hermanas Vega –pero concuerdo con Trina, no sé cómo piensas hacerle eso a NUESTRA hija- reclamo Jade, ganando una furiosa mirada por parte de Tori.

-Gracias, Jade- dijo Trina, tocando el hombro de la gótica, la cual rápidamente miro furiosa a Trina, la cual entendió y aparto la mano del pálido hombro de Jade.

-Jade- la mencionada solo bufo, odiaba cuanto Tori utilizaba ese tono, sabía muy bien, que eso significaba un sermón – debemos enseñarle a Lauren a dormir por si sola-

-Va a llorar-

-Tiene que hacerlo- respondió la latina –así aprenderá de que no siempre iremos inmediatamente a abrazarla y consolarla- Jade solo bufo por segunda ocasión….

…..

Jade lanzo un suspiro.

El día había sido completamente agotador, y por un momento agradecía las "inesperadas" visitas de sus suegros, padres y amigos.

-Bueno, Lauren ya está dormida- anuncio su esposa, entrando a la habitación, Jade sonrió, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la latina, dándole un cálido beso.

-¿Sabes cuánto he extrañado estar contigo a solas?-

-Jade- reclamo Tori, provocando una sonrisa burlona en la gótica -¿Qué?, yo nunca dije en_ esa_ manera- se justificó Jade, provocando ahora que las mejillas de Tori se tornaran rojizas.

-No puedo creer, que aunque estemos casadas, te sonrojes con tanta facilidad- comento burlona Jade, separándose de su esposa y yendo a la cama matrimonial.

-Es culpa tuya- reclamo la latina –tu siempre diciendo frases con doble sentido- se quejó, sentándose en la cama, haciendo que Jade riera divertida.

-Adoras ese tipo de comentarios- dijo Jade, acercándose a su esposa y tomándole de la cintura, la latina solo sonrió y paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de la gótica.

Jade beso a su esposa, intentando transmitirle a su esposa todo ese amor que le tenía…

…..

El sonido de un llanto hizo despertar a ambas mujeres.

Jade rápidamente se levantó de la cama, pero una morena mano le detuvo.

-Suéltame, Vega-

-Jade, déjala que llore unos momentos-

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a nuestra hija?!- pregunto/grito la gótica, mirando a su esposa y vio, que sus marrones ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Vega…-

La latina no dijo nada, solo soltó la mano de Jade y con ambas manos cubrió su rostro, sollozando.

-Vega-

-Soy un monstruo- sollozo -¿Qué clase de madre soy?, soy una pésima madre, Jade- siguió, quitando ambas manos de su rostro y miro a la gótica.

Jade apretó sus puños.

-No lo eres- reclamo, sentándose junto a su esposa –sé que no lo eres, porque cada que te veo jugar con Lauren, ella tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos, cada que te ve siempre se emociona, igual Shelby, esa pequeña siempre ha adorado jugar con su "Tía Topi"- se burló la gótica, haciendo que la latina sonriera.

La gótica tomo una de las manos de su esposa y ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de su pequeña hija.

A ambas se les partió el corazón al escuchar el llanto de la pequeña.

-Hey pequeña- la voz de Jade hizo que Lauren se calmara un poco, la gótica tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña y le meció un poco.

La latina solo miraba a su hija y su corazón se encogía con cada sollozo.

Lauren, al notar la presencia de Tori, extendió uno de sus bracitos hacia ella, provocando que Jade sonriera.

-Parece que Lauren quiere estar contigo, mamá Tori- dijo la gótica, acercándose a su esposa y entregándole a Lauren.

La latina inmediatamente empezó a arrullar a su hija y de vez en cuando, miraba agradecida a su esposa.

_-Dormiremos con ella hoy-_ susurro Jade, Tori asintió y siguió arrullando a Lauren.

Segundos después, ambas mujeres volvieron a su habitación y durmieron con la pequeña Lauren en medio de ellas.

El escuchar la relajada respiración de la pequeña, calmaba a ambas mujeres.

No importaba ya el método ferber.

Lo único que importaba, era el que Lauren supiera que ambas le amaban, muchísimo.

Y para eso, tenían un largo camino que recorrer…

THE END

* * *

¿Y bien?¿Les gusto?

Pegunta:

¿Que opinan ustedes del método ferber?

Yo la verdad, opino que es un buen método para enseñar a los bebes, aunque con todo lo actual, la gente lo rechaza debido a que el bebe podría crecer "traumatizado" (bah, re-debiles que están haciendo a la generación de ahora, ya no pueden ver algo porque ya los trauma :p)

En fin, si en un futuro llegara a tener hijos (que no creare falsas esperanzas) utilizaría ese método

Bien, por mi parte es todo.

De nuevo, una disculpa por la tardanza.

Nos leemos luego, ¡se cuidan mis guerreros!

Dejen review


	14. Chapter 14

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Capitulo nuevo de Hello baby, tarde pero sin sueño, así que, disfrútenlo :D

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Sing after me**

Tori sonrió.

David y Holly se encontraban jugando con Lauren, la cual era un completo manojo de risas.

-Eso lo saco de ti- la voz de su esposa le hizo ensanchar más su sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha sacado de mí?-

-El sonreír con facilidad – respondió Jade, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la latina, la cual paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su esposa.

David y Holly seguían jugando con Lauren, alzándola en el aire o haciéndole cosquillas en su pancita.

O al menos hasta que el sonido de un trueno hizo estremecer a Lauren.

-Oh no…- susurraron los cuatro, al mirar como los azulados ojos de Lauren empezaban a cristalizarse.

David inmediatamente empezó a alzar en el aire a Lauren, provocándole unas risillas.

Las tres mujeres suspiraron aliviadas al ver que David había logrado distraer un poco a Lauren de la tormenta que habían pronosticado para ese día.

-David…-

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- pregunto el hombre mirando a su esposa, Holly asintió, al mirar que su esposo había tenido la misma idea.

Lauren le fue entregada y ambos se colocaron en el piano, Lauren miro curiosa todas las teclas que tenía frente a ella.

-Vaya, veo que te gusta- dijo Holly con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba uno de los deditos de Lauren y haciendo que tocara una de las teclas.

Lauren rió al escuchar la nota que aquella tecla había dado.

-Creo que Lauren ha heredado el amor por la música de su mami Tori- David miro con una sonrisa a su hija y nuera, las cuales tenían una sonrisa en sus rostro.

Lauren empezó a golpear las teclas, provocando que la sonrisa de sus madres y abuelos se hiciera más grande.

David empezó a tocar unas teclas, captando la atención de Lauren, el oficial se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar…

_Sing what I sing, sing after me._

_Be my echo if you can be_

_Sing tra la la _

_-Tra la la- _canto Holly, haciendo que unos pequeños ojos azules le miraran.

_Mi mi mi_

_-Mi mi mi-_

_Ha ha ha_

_-Ha ha ha-_

_He he he _

Tori y Jade solo miraban la escena, estaban enternecidas pero a la vez sorprendidas, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que los señores Vega tuvieran unas grandiosas voces?

_-Ahora veo de donde heredaste el cantar tan bien- _la latina sonrió ante aquel cumplido por parte de su esposa.

_Pick a peck of peppers_

_-Pick a peck of peppers-_

_Fiddle diddle dee_

_-Fiddle diddle dee- _Holly alzo a Lauren, la cual soltó unas risitas, David sonrió y siguió tocando en el piano.

_Be my echo_

_-Be my echo-_

_Sing what I sing_

_-Sing what I sing-_

_Follow the leader and sing after me_

_-Sing after me-_

David toco unas últimas notas y miro a la pequeña que se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Holly.

-No recordaba que tocaras el piano, papá-

-Bueno- dijo David, levantándose del piano –tu abuelo solía tocar el piano en restaurantes lujosos, así que cuando nací, me enseño todo respecto a tocar el piano- concluyo, mirando con una sonrisa a su hija.

Jade y Tori solo miraron a David con una sonrisa.

…

David sonrió melancólico, mirando al álbum de fotos.

-¿David?-

-Holly-

-Hacía tiempo que no abrías ese baúl- comento Holly con una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la puerta de su recamara.

-Solo tenía ganas de ver las fotos…- comento David, mirando las fotos de cuando Tori y Trina eran pequeñas.

Holly sonrió y se acercó a su esposo, paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de David y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también extraño tenerlas aquí- comento la mujer -¿recuerdas cuando Trina dio sus primeros paso?-

-Tu hermana Sonya tiene la culpa de que Trina sea así- comento burlón el oficial, provocando que Holly rodara los ojos divertida.

-Sabía que dejar que Trina se quedara a dormir en su casa no traería cosas buenas- ambos rieron por el comentario de Holly y miraron la foto que el oficial tenía entre sus manos.

-Vaya que pasa el tiempo- comento David, mirando la foto de una pequeña Tori sonriendo, mientras portaba orgullosa un pequeño traje de policía.

-Sí, nuestras niñas ya han crecido- Holly sonrió melancólica, recordando los momentos en los que veía con diversión como Tori adoraba trepar a los árboles o a Trina mirarse al espejo mientras se "maquillaba"

David desvió su vista hacia la pequeña televisión que había en la mesa de noche.

La pantalla dejaba ver a una Lauren que dormía plácidamente, en el cuarto que anteriormente había pertenecido a Tori, se había quedado a dormir en la casa, ya que según Jade, ella y Tori tenían "cosas" pendientes que atender y les habían pedido el cuidar de Lauren, cosa que obviamente, aceptaron con gusto.

-Sigo diciendo que poner una cámara en esa habitación ha sido una exageración, David-

-¿Por que?, permite ver mejor a nuestra nieta, es mejor que unos monitores, incluso Jade esta de acuerdo en eso conmigo- un suspiro salio de la boca de la mujer, recordando como su nuera había pedido a David instalar una cámara en la habitación de Lauren.

Pero no podía negar que le enternecía ver a su esposo en esa fase protectora, una fase que había visto innumerables veces con Tori y Trina.

Definitivamente, ya no volverían a sentir la casa sola teniendo a Lauren como nieta.

* * *

¿Y bien?¿Les gusto?

Me disculpo de que este capitulo sea algo corto y que no aporte demasiado a la historia, pero bueno, un poco desde la perspectiva de los abuelos no daña a nadie :)

"**Sing After Me**" es una canción de "Plaza Sésamo" así que, si quieren, escúchenla :)

Bien, por mi parte es todo.

Nos leemos luego, ¡se cuidan mis guerreros! :)

Dejen review :'v


	15. Chapter 15

Hola guerreros! ¿Como están?, espero y estén bien :)

¡Perdónenme por haberme tardado muchísimo con esto! ;-; pero la inspiración no cooperaba para este capitulo.

Una que amablemente le pedía cooperar y la inspiración que se hacia la digna y me decía _"¡NO! en lugar de eso, te voy a dar cientos de ideas bizarras para fics pero __que jamas harás"_ uwu y una sufriendo por ello.

Ademas hace un mes estaba embobada con un libro (que aun no me consigo la segunda parte, ¡y la quiero! ;-;) el primer libro de esa saga se llama **"Partials: La conexión"** esta muy bueno el libro, a pesar que en algunas partes, la lectura puede ser un poco cansada.

Como ven, este fic no ha muerto, andaba de parranda (?

Bueno, este capitulo se lo dedico a un amigo mio, uno de los grandes escritores que tiene el fandom de Victorious: **Ouroboros Life ** esto va para ti, consideralo uno de mis regalos por tu cumpleaños, te prometo hacer un one-shot que este a tu altura, pero por ahora disfruta este regalin uwu

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: First Steps**

-Así que Lauren adora "tocar" el piano, ¿eh?- pregunto Beck, mirando a ambas mujeres, las cuales solo sonrieron.

-Al menos saco algo bueno de su mami - comento la gótica con un tono burlón, provocando que Tori le mirara con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Y qué me dices de la sonrisa de Lauren?- pregunto la latina –siempre me dices que Lauren ha sacado mi sonrisa, y creo recordar que cuando éramos novias solías decir que te habías enamorado de mi sonrisa- siguió, sonriendo con cierta malicia.

-No recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa- reclamo Jade, dándole un sorbo a su café, Beck y Tori solo rieron divertidos.

-Esperemos que Lauren no tenga el amor a las tijeras o a las películas de terror de su mama Jade- comento burlón el moreno, provocando que Jade le mirara con una ceja arqueada.

Tori rio y giro su mirada a donde estaban Cat y Jonnathan, quienes alzaban a ambas pequeñas al aire, provocando que rieran.

-¡Mírate Lauren, eres la reina del mundo!-

-¡Miren a mi princesita, llegando al espacio!-

Los tres sonrieron por aquello dicho por la pelirroja y por el pequeño West, se levantaron de la mesa y se acercaron a donde estaban ellos.

-Espero que no estés mareando a mi hija, Jonnathan-

-¿La viste que alto estaba?- pregunto el joven, mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa, Jade solo rio y tomo a su hija, haciéndole leves cosquillas en su pancita, provocándole risotadas.

-Claro que la vi- dijo, mirando a su hermano- Lauren va a ser una niña muy especial, te apuesto que ella va a brillar entre las personas-

-Ella y Shelby van a ser muy especiales- concordó la latina.

-Sera como ver a una segunda Tori y a una segunda Cat, claro que van a brillar- fue el turno de Beck de hablar, tomando a Shelby (de ya 19 meses) entre sus brazos y mirando sonriente a las tres mujeres.

Los cinco se adentraron en la enorme casa West-Vega, se hacía tarde y el aire nocturno haría enfermar a las pequeñas.

...

-¿No es lindo el verlas jugar juntas?-

-Es como volver a vernos a Jade y a mí- comento Cat, mirando a Shelby y a Lauren, la primera rayoneando un libro de colorear que sus tías "Yaidey" y "Topi" le habían regalado y la segunda mirando a Shelby atentamente, mientras mordía animadamente una mordedera para bebes que sus madres le habían comprado, ya que podían decir con mucho orgullo que le estaba saliendo su primer dientito.

-Solo espero que Shelby no vaya a pintarse el cabello de rojo debido a que le gusten los pastelitos de cubierta roja-

-Vamos, apuesto que si eso pasa, Lauren va a estar con ella ayudándola a pintarse el cabello- Jade solo le dio un sorbo a su café, intentando no sonreír por aquello dicho por Cat, la cual igual traía una sonrisa en su rostro.

La gótica iba a reclamarle a su amiga, pero unas risillas llamaron su atención, giro su mirada y vio a Lauren intentando mantenerse de pie, sosteniéndose de uno de los sillones de un cuerpo, soltando risillas mientras golpeaba el sillón con su mordedera y a Shelby a un lado de ella, igual golpeando el sillón.

Jade y Tori sonrieron, pero eso solo duro unos cuantos segundos al ver como Lauren caía sentada al piso.

Ambas mujeres miraban detalladamente a Lauren, quien no hacía nada más que mirar a ambas, sus ojitos azules (en estos momentos más grises que azules) estaban cristalizándose.

Tori y Jade inmediatamente se levantaron y quisieron acercarse a donde su hija estaba, pero se detuvieron al ver como su pequeña intentaba ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Jade no pudo evitar dibujar una fugaz sonrisa al mirar eso.

Su princesa iba a ser muy valiente, igual que lo era su amada esposa. Pero por otra parte algo en su corazón se oprimía al mirar lo rápido que Lauren crecía.

-Lauren será una copia de su mami Tori, pero al parecer será igual de orgullosa que su mamá Jade- comento Beck burlón, Jade miro a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y le señalo con una de sus tijeras.

-_¡Jade, Jade!_\- la mencionada dejo de mirar a Beck y miro a su esposa, quien, al igual que Cat, Beck y Jonnathan, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Miro hacia donde estaba su hija y sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron al mirar aquello…

¡Estaba caminando! ¡Lauren estaba dando sus primeros pasitos!

Antes de que sus ojos se volvieran cristalinos, Tori noto cómo su niña no tenía su mirada puesta en ella, sino en Jade…Más precisos, los azulados orbes de Lauren estaban enfocados en las tijeras que la guionista de películas terror tenía en su mano.

Jade guardo rápidamente sus tijeras y tomo a su hija antes de que esta cayera (de nuevo) al suelo.

Lauren miro a su alrededor, buscando aquel objeto punzocortante que le había llamado la atención.

-No princesa, eso no es para ti- dijo Tori, acercándose a su esposa -¿Qué te parece mejor jugar con tu mordedera? ¿Eh?- pero Lauren hizo un sonido de desinterés y volvió a mirar a Jade, buscando aquellas tijeras.

Tori solo sonrió, tomo a su hija entre sus brazos para felicitarla por sus primeros pasos, pero Lauren ignoro aquello y balbuceaba para poder conseguir aquellas tijeras.

Jade solo sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa por los primeros pasos de su hija, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al mirar que los ojos de Lauren se volvían de nuevo cristalinos.

-¿Quieres ir un rato al estudio, pequeña?- pregunto Jade, volviendo a tener a su hija y alzándola unas cuantas veces, logrando hacer reír a Lauren.

Minutos más tarde, el pequeño grupo subió al segundo piso de la casa, donde estaba el estudio de Jade y Tori.

Tori intento mantener su rostro firme y fingir no haber escuchado a su esposa prometerle a su hija el comprarle las tijeras más grandes del mundo cuando fuera más grande.

Pero no podía ocultar lo orgullosa que estaba de su hija y no es como si fuese a ocultar eso.

Era algo que quedaría grabado en su mente, algo que recordaría siempre con mucho cariño y orgullo.

**THE END**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto?, espero que si ;-;

Bueh, ¿que les digo?, espero y me perdonen por haberles dejado mucho tiempo sin HB

No se cuando vuelva a subir próximo cap, así que les mentiría si les dijera que pronto.

Bueno, no tengo mas que decir (por el momento) así que déjenme en sus reviews si les gusto o todo lo que tengan que decir respecto a este fic.

Nos leemos luego, ¡se cuidan, mis guerreros!

Dejen review.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, warriors! ¿Como están? ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Extrañaron este fic? ¿No? ;-;

Perdonarme! En serio, perdonarme! pero la inspiración me había abandonado y mas aparte entre a la escuela... no pude convencer a mi inspiración de que me dejara escribirle al capitulo ;-; al menos hasta ayer que sintió algo de lastima hacia mi persona y me dejo terminar este cap ;u;

En fin, los dejo con este capitulo. Enjoy it!

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: The nanny**

Mirar a su hija riendo en brazos de otra persona fuera de su círculo de amigos y familiar le dolía. Mucho.

A pesar de que la joven había salido perfecta en el examen que su padre le había hecho y haber confirmado que su expediente estaba libre de antecedentes penales le tranquilizaba.

En el currículum que le había sido entregado (y el cual estaba perfectamente ordenado) la joven había puesto que había tomado un curso tanto en primeros auxilios, como en defensa.

Pero aun así, Tori no podía aceptar la idea de dejar a su hija al cuidado de una niñera.

Jade le explicaba que era lo mejor, tarde o temprano Lauren entraría a la escuela y la gótica prefería que la pequeña se fuera acostumbrando a estar un determinado tiempo sin verlas a ellas, a que de pronto llevarla a la escuela y dejarla sola en un ambiente desconocido, rodeada de personas desconocidas.

Tori comprendía por un lado a Jade, su padre siempre había estado en su oficina, enfrascado en papeles, sin tiempo para jugar o conversar con ella, era obvio que se había sentido completamente sola. Y también era obvio que su esposa no quería que su hija viviera lo mismo.

Una fría mano entrelazándose con la suya hizo que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos. La latina giro su vista y se topó con una mirada azul-grisácea que conocía a la perfección.

Podía leer en la mirada de Jade que ella también estaba sufriendo al dejar a Lauren con una niñera; una niñera de nombre Phoebe Thunderman.

-Muy bien- anuncio la gótica- pareces la indicada para cuidar de mi hija, Thunderman- la cara de nerviosismo que la joven había puesto, no había tenido precio.

-D-daré mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo Phoebe, desviando un poco su mirada, incomodada por la gélida mirada que Jade le mandaba. Debía admitir que esa chica tenía valor. A estas alturas, las anteriores niñeras habían salido corriendo ante la mirada de su esposa.

-No quiero que mi pequeña tenga algún morete, raspadura o cosa por el estilo- gruño Jade, sacando sus tijeras –de ser así, no dudare en utilizar mis tijeras contigo- Phoebe solo asintió nerviosa. Lauren solo rio, balbuceando y extendiendo sus bracitos hacia Jade, quien sonrió y tomo en sus brazos a la pequeña.

-Bueno, creo que Lauren estará bien contigo- dijo la latina, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de la joven – Te hemos dejado en el comedor nuestros números, junto con el de mi padre y el padre de Jade en caso de problemas- siguió la mujer –en el armario hay una pañalera con ropa, en la alacena hay leche en polvo y biberones, también papillas - Phoebe asintió.

-No se preocupe señora West- dijo Phoebe –yo me encargare de cuidar perfectamente a Lauren- ambas mujeres solo sonrieron levemente. Phoebe parecía una buena niñera para Lauren.

-Nosotras debemos irnos- anuncio Jade, entregándole su hija a Phoebe, quien hizo reír a la pequeña al tenerla entre sus brazos.

Tori sonrió al escuchar la risa de su pequeña, pero el punzante dolor en su pecho no se iba.

Luego de despedirse, ambas mujeres salieron de la casa, dejando solas a Phoebe y a Lauren.

-Bueno, parece que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bien, ¿cierto?- pregunto la joven, haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita a la pequeña, haciéndola reír –Eres una pequeña muy risueña- siguió, sonriendo con las risillas de Lauren.

…

-Vamos, no deberías jugar con la comida- dijo Phoebe divertida, al mirar como la pequeña Lauren golpeteaba su plato de papilla, logrando esparcirlo por la silla de bebé en la que estaba sentada.

Phoebe rodó los ojos divertida y le aparto el plato a Lauren, logrando que la pequeña terminara su papilla.

-Ahora, vamos a que te des un baño- anuncio la joven, tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña morena –no puedes estar sucia para cuando tus madres llegue, no les agradaría el ver tu cara llena de papilla- siguió, limpiando con un trapo el rostro de Lauren, la cual solo rio. Phoebe termino de limpiar el rostro de la pequeña y ambas subieron al segundo piso de la casa, donde se encontraba el baño.

….

-Tú al parecer eres un diablillo disfrazado de ángel, ¿cierto?- pregunto la joven, terminando de cambiar a la pequeña morena, quien solo balbuceaba algunas cosas. Phoebe solo sonrió, ignorando el hecho de que parte de su camisa había terminado mojada mientras le había dado un baño a Lauren.

-Bien, ¿Qué dices de jugar un poco?- pregunto, alzando a la pequeña, mirando aquellos adorables orbes azul- grisáceos. No necesito otra respuesta más que el gorjeo de la pequeña para salir del baño y bajar a la sala de la casa donde había unos cuantos juguetes de Lauren.

…..

-Así que, una niñera ¿eh?-

-No molestes, Walker- gruño Jade, mirando de reojo a la mujer de piel morena y cabellera castaña al lado suyo. Aquella mujer era Kira Walker, nada más y nada menos que la asistente de Jade.

-Oh vamos, no olvides que fui yo personalmente la que hizo el trabajo de buscar a la niñera indicada-

-Exacto, lo hiciste porque de no haberlo hecho, te despediría- contraataco la gótica, prestando atención a la escena que se grababa.

-Exacto- concordó la morena, portando una sonrisa burlona –eso y que la gran guionista y directora de películas de terror, Jadelyn _"hago lo que me plazca"_ West corría a cada niñera que le mandaba-

-No es mi culpa que esas niñeras fueran pésimas-

-Oh, lo siento, lo que pasa es que no pude localizar a Nanny McPhee o a Mary Poppins- dijo con sarcasmo y burla Kira, ganándose una mirada amenazadora de parte de la guionista.

-Si no hicieras bien tu trabajo, a estas alturas ya te habría despedido-

-Eso y que no encontrarías a alguien lo suficientemente pronto que hiciera tan bien mi trabajo- se jacto Kira, logrando que Jade rodara los ojos.

….

Phoebe aún estaba admirada de lo rápido que una bebé de tan solo 9 meses podía correr. Recordaba cuando sus hermanos menores, Nora y Billy, habían sido bebés.

Por fortuna, Lauren no era igual a sus hermanos menores.

Sin embargo, la pequeña parecía tener una enorme curiosidad y una gran energía.

-¡Te tengo!- anuncio, al lograr atrapar a la pequeña, quien soltó unos gorjeos de felicidad, contagiando a la joven, quien soltó unas risas, alzando en el aire a la pequeña.

-Sin duda alguna, eres un diablillo disfrazado de ángel- confirmo Phoebe, volviendo a dejar en el piso a la pequeña, quien corrió hacia unos bloques de juguete que había en la sala.

….

-…_I'm gold, gold!- _finalizo la latina, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Perfecto!- felicito un hombre del otro lado de la cabina, Tori solo sonrió, y salió de la cabina de grabación, siendo recibida por aquel hombre que le entregaba una botella de agua.

-Gracias, Jasón- agradeció la mujer, abriendo la botella y dándole un sorbo.

-Oh, es lo menos que puedo hacer, soy solo el asistente de Victoria Vega- comento con burla Jasón, recibiendo un rodar de ojos por parte de la latina.

-¿Están ocupados?- aquella voz hizo que ambos giraran sus vistas a la puerta de entrada de la cabina, parada en el marco, se encontraba Jade.

-Hola Jade-

-Jasón- devolvió la gótica el saludo, adentrándose a la cabina.

-Creí que saldrías tarde hoy-

-No, la escena salió perfecta a pesar de los errores que los actores cometían- aclaro Jade- además, dudo mucho el que quieras caminar a casa o soportar a la loca de tu hermana- siguió con burla, mientras se acercaba a su esposa y le daba un casto beso.

-Oigan, oigan, este no es lugar para arreglar sus _"asuntos pendientes"_\- interrumpió Jasón al notar que el beso de ambas mujeres había comenzado a subir de intensidad. Jade solo rio mientras que Tori se sonrojo ante lo que dijo Jasón.

Luego de unos minutos más tarde, los tres adultos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

…

-Parece que alguien nos ha extrañado- comento Jade con diversión al mirar a Phoebe en el marco de la puerta principal con Lauren en brazos, quien gritaba y balbuceaba cosas para que sus madres fueran con ella.

Tori solo sonrió al mirar a su pequeña niña.

-¡Aquí está mi princesita!- exclamo Jade, tomando a Lauren de los brazos de la joven y alzándola, logrando hacer reír a la pequeña.

La latina se acercó a su esposa y tomo a su hija, llenando su carita de besitos.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarla, Phoebe- agradeció la mujer latina, dejando de besar las mejillas de su hija y mirando a Phoebe

-No es nada, adoro cuidar a niños- aclaro la joven, luego de unas cuantas palabras, la joven se despidió de ambas mujeres y de Lauren. Dio media vuelta y camino apenas un pequeño tramo, cuando una pequeña voz capto su atención y la de las dos mujeres.

-¡Pibbi!- la palabra había sido tan clara como el agua, las había paralizado por completo.

Lauren había dicho su primera palabra.

-¡Pibbi!- volvió a gritar Lauren, divertida por el cosquilleo que aquellos sonidos producían en su boquita. Jade y Tori se miraron, divididas por el orgullo paternal y el sentimiento de melancolía al oír la primera palabra de su hija.

-Parece que Lauren te quiere- dijo Tori, mirando a la joven con una sonrisa, misma que le fue devuelta.

-Yo…- Phoebe no pudo terminar la frase.

-No tan rápido, Thunderman- interrumpió Jade – al parecer eres una excelente niñera y has cuidado muy bien de mi hija, ¿Qué dices de ser contratada para cuidarla?-

-¿E-en serio?- ambas mujeres asintieron, Phoebe no hizo más que aceptar el trabajo con alegría.

Y así, fue como Lauren West-Vega contrato a su niñera.

THE END

* * *

¿Y que tal?¿Les gusto?, espero que si.

Bueno, ahora es momento para justificar mi ausencia de tres meses con este fic, ¿verdad?, lo haria con gusto, pero ando algo apurada de tiempo y solo vine a subir el capitulo xDD

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda(? xDDDDD okay no

Este fue el capitulo del mes! espero y les haya gustado :) no se cuando vuelva a subir el siguiente,pero espero no demorarme tanto.

Nos leemos, se cuidan mis guerreros


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, guerreros! ¿Como estan?, espero que muy bien :)

Okay, les daré explicaciones abajo, ya que de seguro les sorprende una actualización pronta de mi parte.

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Sick**

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose volvió a sonar. Uno, dos, tres pasos, después, no escucho nada más.

Aparto las sabanas de su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama. Ignorando el repentino escalofrió que le provoco el suelo frio, camino hacia la puerta que había quedado abierta y salió de su habitación, yendo a la habitación continua a la suya. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una silueta femenina.

-¿Jade? ¿Qué haces?-

-Yo solo venía a comprobar que Lauren estuviera bien…-

-¡Lo acabas de comprobar hace 5 minutos!- susurro la latina, contando mentalmente hasta cien para no enojarse con su esposa –Por favor, ven aquí- suplico, Jade suspiro y obedeció a su esposa. Esta le tomo de la mano, cerró lentamente la puerta de la habitación sin hacer ruido y guio a su esposa al segundo piso, a la cocina de la casa.

-Siéntate allí- pido Tori, señalando una silla del comedor.

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, Jadelyn, siéntate- la gótica refunfuño por lo bajo, pero obedeció a Tori y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Tori la imito y se sentó en la silla junto a Jade.

-Jade, ¿de verdad quieres que Lauren se recupere?-

-Eso es obvio, Tori-

-Entonces tienes que calmarte- suplico, tomando una de las pálidas manos de su acompañante, quien le miro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme sabiendo que mi hija está enferma?, ni siquiera logro comprender como puedes estar tan tranquila- reclamo. Tori miro a Jade a los ojos y vio dibujados en ellos la palabra preocupación.

Claro que entendía a Jade. Ella también estaba preocupada por Lauren, le dolida el ver a su hija enferma, pero sabía que nada malo iba a pasar, algo en ella le decía eso.

-Cariño, mírame- pidió, acariciando con su dedo índice la mano de Jade –te prometo que Lauren va a estar bien, es solo un resfriado-

-Pero hay enfermedades que pueden parecer un resfriado…- contraataco la mujer pálida, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su compañera.

-Jade, hemos ido tres veces al doctor, ¡durante tres días!- reclamo la latina –el doctor dijo que era un simple resfriado, mamá sabe también que es un resfriado, tu mamá sabe que es un resfriado y yo sé que es un resfriado- anuncio, recordando la visita de sus padres y los de Jade cuando les dijeron que la pequeña Lauren había pescado un resfriado.

-Pero, el libro decía que los bebés podrían empeorar al enfermar…-

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quieres olvidar ese libro?- preguntó Tori, recordando el libro de embarazos y cuidados de bebés que su madre le había regalado a Jade. Aunque la gótica lo negara, la había descubierto en varias ocasiones leyendo aquel libro.

-Tori…-

-Sé que no quieres que Lauren empeore- dijo Tori, mirando a su esposa con ternura- sé que quieres lo mejor para Lauren, también se lo mucho que la amas y te preocupas por ella. Pero necesitas calmarte, si sigues pensando que algo malo le pasara, entonces es probable que pase-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la gótica, sintiendo de nuevo su corazón latir rápido.

-¿Nunca has oído que los seres sensibles son propensos a las emociones de las que este cargado el ambiente a su alrededor?- pregunto, recibiendo una negativa por parte de Jade –pues es cierto, lo he visto miles de veces- siguió Tori.

Jade desvió su mirada a mesa, recordando haber leído algo similar a lo que su esposa dijo en una página de internet. Tori no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

-¿Jadey?- la llamo con amor, esperando que su esposa le mirara.

-¿Crees….que Lauren adore estar conmigo?- pregunto Jade, mirando los marrones ojos de su esposa, quien le dedico una sonrisa de esas que solo ella sabía dibujar.

-¿Bromeas? Lauren AMA estar contigo, Jadey- comentó Tori – adora que la cargues, que le cantes una canción para dormir, ella solo necesita escuchar tu voz para que ría y se ponga inquieta, adora que la saques en su cochecito a pasear y también se lo mucho que te encanta llevarla a pasear y presumirla…igual que yo- finalizo, logrando dibujar una sonrisa en Jade.

-¿Sabes lo afortunada que soy de tenerte a ti y a Lauren en mi vida?- preguntó la gótica, acercándose a su esposa –mucho- anuncio, abrazando a su morena y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de esta.

Tori sonrió, sintiendo su corazón derretirse. Hasta que un llanto proveniente desde el segundo piso las alarmara. Lauren se había despertado y no de una manera muy feliz.

-Vamos- anuncio, tomando la mano de Jade y guiándola hasta el segundo piso. Cruzaron el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta donde estaba escrito en letras rojas "Lauren West-Vega"

Tori abrió la puerta y junto con Jade se adentró a la habitación, hasta llegar a una cuna blanca.

-Tranquila, princesa- arrullo Tori, tomando en brazos a Lauren, quien recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y seguía sollozando. Jade se acercó a su esposa y en compañía de ella, tarareo una canción para que los sollozos de la pequeña cesarán.

….

Tori no podía evitar sonreír ante la escena que tenía frente a ella. A Jade contándole una historia para dormir a la pequeña, mientras contemplaba como esta comenzaba a dormirse.

Tori amaba estos momentos.

Era imposible negar la conexión que Jade y Lauren tenían. Tampoco era de negar la enorme cantidad de atención que Lauren recibía, llegaba a temer que Lauren se volviera malcriada. Pero, ¿Quién era ella para culpar a Jade, cuando ella era igual?

Otra cosa que amaba ver, era el ver el brillo que los azulados orbes de su esposa adoptaban al mirarla o al mirar a Lauren. Era un brillo especial. Era un brillo que demostraba el enorme amor que Jade sentía por ella y por Lauren. Y eso la hacía derretirse de amor.

Eran estos momentos, los que hacían que el amor que sentía por su querida gótica y su adorada hija creciera mucho más.

THE END

* * *

¿Y bien?¿Les gusto?¿No?

Bueno, como saben, he entrado a la escuela y eso absorbe mucho de mi tiempo e inspiración para estar con frecuencia por aca. Pero aprovechando que tengo un momento libre, me agarre escribiendo esto que ya tenia en mi mente.

La segunda razón por la que la subi es por que este fic ya casi llega a los 100 reviews! QwQ llamenme como quieran, pero para mi eso me hace bastante feliz, el saber que les gusta mucho a pesar de que al inicio pareciera que lo escribio una niña de 13 años y no una joven de 17 ;-; mil perdones.

En fin, aqui les dejo esto y me voy que ya me muero de sueño xD

Nos leemos luego, ¡se cuidan mucho, mis guerreros!


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola, guerreros! ¿Como han estado?¿Aún hay alguien que me recuerde?

Bueh, extrañaba escribir, culpen a mi musa por no querer darme ideas para one-shots.

Les dejo leer este capítulo. Enjoy it!

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece (De ser así, el Jori y el Cyder -o el Bat- serían canon :p), pertenece a Nickelodeon y a Dan.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Playdate**

–No deberíamos dejar que Lauren juegue con ellos…

–Vamos, Jade –inició su esposa, entrelazando sus manos –.Lauren y Shelby se divierten mucho –dijo, mirando como su hija y sobrina correteaban en compañía de varios pequeños de su edad (y uno que otro más grande), riendo. Ante aquella escena, Jade solo pudo sonreír con ternura.

Lauren (de ya tres años) era la adoración de cualquiera que la viera. Su sonrisita, similar a la de su mami Tori, derretía el corazón de cualquiera (incluso el de su abuelo: Víctor West). Adoraba el asustar a las personas (en especial, a Kira), apenas escuchaba el sonido de un coche y corría a esconderse detrás de algún florero o de los sillones, saltando después, mientras imitaba a un fantasma.

Aunque Lauren era la adoración de la mayoría, Jade no ignoraba el que algunos padres de familia apartaran a sus hijos de ella, por el hecho de ser hija de dos mujeres.

Eso realmente le dolía.

Lauren estaba creciendo rápido (bastante, para el gusto de Jade…) y ambas mujeres sabían perfectamente que aquello significaba que la pequeña descubriría que era… _inusual_ el que dos personas de mismo sexo criaran a un niño. Y aquello les preocupaba. Después de todo, parecía haber nacido con una enorme curiosidad.

– ¡Mamá! –Grito la morenita, corriendo hacia su pálida madre, siendo seguida por Shelby – ¿Mamá, helado? –rogo, abrazándose a su cintura, mientras señalaba a un señor con un carrito de helados siendo rodeado por varios infantes y padres de familia. Tori rio ante la escena que tenía frente suyo: Jade West, la guionista y productora más admirada en el ámbito del cine del terror, la antes llamada "_Malvada Bruja del Oeste"_. Esa Jade…

…No podía negarle un helado a su hija y a su sobrina.

–Está bien –suspiró, acariciando la negra cabellera de su niña –.Vayamos por un helado.

* * *

– ¡No! –Grito Lauren, arrebatando a Mr. Purple de las manos de un niño – ¡No tuyo! –finalizo, devolviendo la jirafa de peluche a una llorosa Shelby y después empujando al niño al suelo.

–Está bien, es bastante cita de juegos por el día de hoy –gruño Jade. Sabía que aquello de la cita de juegos era una mala idea. Cargo a Shelby, tomo la rosada mochila de la pequeña y miro como su compañera tomaba entre sus brazos a su hija y su mochila. Se retiraron no sin antes pasar por otros helados para ambas pequeñas.

Colocaron los cinturones de seguridad a las niñas y subieron al coche de Jade. No duraron más de quince minutos, cuando se estacionaron frente a una enorme biblioteca.

–Vaya –exclamó Tori al mirar el edificio frente a ella –.Es una bonita biblioteca –siguió, bajando a sus inquietas acompañantes.

–Mamá solía traerme cuando era pequeña –explicó Jade, entrelazando su mano con la de su esposa –.Tienen un buen cuentacuentos aquí – Lauren y Shelby rieron, emocionadas por ir a la enorme biblioteca. Una vez dentro, corrieron a la estantería con forma de un adorable león, ambas mujeres les tendieron libros con colores alegres y con dibujos de animales.

Ambas pequeñas estaban fascinadas con aquellos libros.

–Sera mejor decirles a Cat y Beck que nos desviamos del parque –aviso Jade, tomando su celular y empezando a escribir algo –no quiero que Beck enloquezca y me denuncie con mi propio suegro por secuestro –rio, Tori se unió a ella, mirando como Lauren y Shelby se entretenían hojeando aquellos libros.

–Vaya, vaya –dijo una voz, haciendo que se sorprendieran –.Quien iba a decir que me encontraría a nada más y nada menos que a Jade West.

–Samantha Puckett –sonrió la guionista, mirando a la mujer rubia. Esta solo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su compañero. Tori sonrió y saludó animadamente a ambos.

– ¡Tío Freddie! –Reclamo una pequeña, acercándose al mencionado –.Jasón ha escondido una bolsa de grasitos en su mochila –dijo, mientras mostraba aquel dulce.

– ¡El tío Spencer me la obsequio! –Reclamo Jasón, acercándose a su compañera –dijo que lo había conseguido solo para mí –dijo, cruzándose de brazos. El hombre solo suspiro y se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de ambos infantes.

–Jasón –empezó, mirando los azulados ojos del niño – ¿Qué te hemos dicho tu madre y yo de comer tanto dulce en un solo día?, recuerda que después tu estomago va a doler y no podrás jugar con Miranda –Jasón solo agacho la cabeza, avergonzado.

–Tranquilo, amigo –interrumpió Sam, recibiendo la bolsa de grasitos de parte de Miranda – ¿Por qué no lo guardas para mañana, que iremos a pasear con la tía Carly? –sonrió al recibir un asentimiento por parte del niño y se volvió para volver a jugar con Miranda. Sam y Freddie solo suspiraron. Pero Jade y Tori solo miraban aquello con diversión.

– ¡Es hora de un cuento! –ánimo un chico, sonriendo a los pequeños que le seguían. Lauren y Shelby miraron con curiosidad a aquel chico, pero en compañía de Jasón y Miranda le siguieron. Las dos parejas de adultos solo sonrieron, intentando seguir sus pasos. Se sentaron cerca de sus hijos y escucharon la primera historia. _"Caperucita roja y el lobo feroz"_. Lauren y Shelby reían cuando los demás lo hacían, contaban (ayudadas por Miranda) y cantaban las canciones.

Pero cuando el cuentacuentos llegó a la parte donde el cazador abría el estómago del lobo para sacar a Caperucita y a la abuela, Shelby rompió en llanto y corrió a los brazos de su tía Tori. Todos se sorprendieron por aquello, que la lectura se detuvo por un momento.

Tori consolaba a la llorosa niña, mientras miraba a Jade, quien estaba tan confundida como ella. Shelby no abandono el regazo de su tía durante el resto del cuento y en las canciones de despedida (sus persuasiones no parecieron funcionar en la pequeña). Una vez acabo todo, el cuentacuentos se acercó a la pequeña.

– ¿Te ha gustado el cuento?

–No –fue la firme respuesta de Shelby –el cazador fue malo con el lobo.

–Fue para salvar a Caperucita y a la abuela…

– ¡No! –Sollozo – ¡El lobo no podrá comer con esas feas piedras en su estómago!

Jade se mordió el labio intentando no sonreír. Sin duda, Shelby había heredado la personalidad cariñosa y adorable de su madre.

–Lobo bueno –interrumpió Lauren, acercándose a la niña –lobo come mucho pastel y helado – siguió. Tori solo se derritió al mirar como su pequeña intentaba animar a su amiga.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó.

–Claro –concordó Jade –apuesto que aquel lobo decidió ir con Caperucita y su abuela a pedirles disculpas y comer mucho pastel con helado –sonrió al mirar como su sobrina sonreía y miraba alegre al cuentacuentos, quien le obsequio aquel cuento. Después de que Shelby se calmara, Jasón y Miranda se acercaron a las dos niñas, invitándolas a una de las mesas de colorear con los demás niños. Animadas, se unieron y colorearon divertidas.

* * *

– ¡Papi!

– ¡Princesa! –sonrió Beck, mirando a su hija (quien sostenía orgullosa su cuento y su dibujo) salir de la biblioteca. Se arrodillo para ser recibido con un cálido abrazo – ¿Te has divertido con tus tías? –pregunto besando su frente, recibiendo un asentimiento y escuchando el cómo se había divertido dibujando a Caperucita roja, su abuela y el feroz lobo en un picnic donde comieron mucho pastel y helado.

–Vaya –dijo Jade, entregándole la mochila de Shelby –no pensé que tú y Cat terminarían pronto sus _"asuntos pendientes"_ –el calor en su rostro subió al escuchar eso. Jade solo sonrió.

–Como sea –dijo el moreno, levantándose y cargando a su pequeña –Cat quiere saber si quieren ir a nuestra casa. Marie anhela volver a ver a Lauren –sonrió.

–Lo siento, Beckett –negó Jade –le prometimos a Holly ir a cenar con ellos. Al parecer, Trina y Daniel tienen algo importante que decirnos.

–Además, es día de pastel familiar –aclaro Tori. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la primera vez que su esposa había probado el pastel familiar de su madre. Se había vuelto su postre favorito.

–Papi, ¿puedo ir a comer pastel con mis tías?

–Shelby…

–Po favo, papi –suplico, poniendo la carita más adorable que podía. Su padre solo suspiro y miro a sus dos amigas.

–Por nosotras no hay problema –respondió Jade –.Además, el plan inicial era que Shelby podía quedarse a dormir con Lauren –recordó. Beck volvió a mirar a su pequeña y solo asintió, permitiéndole ir a comer con sus tías y quedarse a dormir con ellas…

* * *

Suspiro aliviada al sentir la comodidad de su cama. ¡Oh, como la había extrañado!

– ¿Qué pasa, _West_? –Se burló Tori, acostándose a su lado – ¿Dos niñitas te han dejado agotada?

–Oh, calla –reclamo, rodeando la cintura de su mujer con ambos brazos –.Es solo que no tengo la misma energía de antes. En estos momentos mi mente tiene mil maneras de cómo hacerte gemir mi nombre, pero mi cuerpo pide dormir por un año entero –rio, pegando su frente a la de su latina, mirando con diversión como sus morenas mejillas adoptaban un moreno más oscuro y su ceño se fruncía de una manera adorable. Sonrió y beso los suaves labios de su compañera.

La amaba.

No era cosa del otro mundo. La amaba demasiado que la simple idea de perderla y perder a su hija le hacía sentir unas horribles nauseas.

¿Cómo no amar sus marrones ojos?, si desde la primera vez que los miro se convirtieron en su perdición.

Pero lo más importante: ¿Cómo no amarla a ella?

¡Era perfecta!, con su brillante y cálida sonrisa. Con su hermosa y relajante voz. Con aquel noble corazón que le amaba con fervor.

Con aquel hermoso regalo que era Lauren.

Ambas eran su esperanza y su razón de vivir. Y jamás dejaría que alguien se las arrebatara o siquiera pensara en tocarles un solo cabello. Antes, pasarían sobre su cadáver.

Eran su hermosa familia.Y jamás se alejaría de ellas…

**THE END**

* * *

¿Les gusto? espero que si.

Bueno, tengo noticias para ustedes:

1.- Este es el penúltimo capítulo de HB (tranqui, habrá epílogo). Pero, pienso hacer alguno que otro one-shot utilizando a mis adorables bolas de algodon de azucar (y si, me refiero a Shelby y a Lauren -incluyendo a Jason y Miranda-)

2.- Se que hay chicos que me siguen desde mis comienzos en esta pagina, ahi les va una noticia: ¡Jade's Hope volverá! Así como lo leen, como verán, elimine esa historia porque, al leerle, me provocaba pena yo misma xDD so, decidí volver a subir esa historia pero mucho mejor y puede que un poco mas extendida.

3.- No se emocionen de que este aqui, aun esta historia estará en un hiatus (y dudo que llegue a escribir algo en las vacaciones de Semana Santa).

Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos. ¡Se cuidan, mis guerreros!

No review, no capítulo nuevo :V


	19. Chapter 19: FINALE

_**Privet**_, mis guerreros! ¿Como han estado?, espero que bien.

Si, lo se. Actualizo cada que se me pega la gana, pero esta vez tengo tremenda pereza de culpar a mi musa.

En fin, ando sentimental, so, nos vemos.

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Dan y a Nickelodeon.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 19: Hello Baby III**_

Jade bebió un poco más de su vaso con agua y miro como ambas pequeñas observaban al pequeño de apenas dos meses que se encontraba en la carriola que estaba a un lado de Trina. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. Jamás hubiera imaginado a Trina como una mujer maternal. El simple hecho de que un hombre hubiese puesto sus ojos en ella era algo que aún le sorprendía.

Pero la vida daba gratas sorpresas. Y el pequeño Marcus Valencia Vega era aquella prueba.

Nunca olvidaría lo contentos que estaban los señores Vega, al saber que tendrían un segundo nieto. Tampoco la felicidad de su latina esposa por ser tía y la de Daniel al saberse padre primerizo…

…Y con Lauren hubo confusión y una pequeña charla que incluía semillas, jardines, una pareja completamente enamorada y un banco especial de semillas para mamás. Su rostro se ruborizaba de solo recordar aquel suceso.

Lauren adoraba a su pequeño primito. Después de la charla y comentarle que podría jugar con él apenas tuviera edad suficiente se había puesto feliz. No había día en que no proclamara en enseñarle a Marcus las cosas fabulosas de los abuelos. Por ejemplo: los trajes policiacos que el consentidor de David les permitía a Shelby y a ella. Girar hasta marearse en la enorme silla del abuelo Víctor. O mil maneras de como asustar a Phoebe y Kira…

…Lo adoraba, sí. Hasta que lo veía en brazos de alguna de sus madres.

Había una cosa que su pequeña no toleraba: permanecer más de un minuto sentada. Siempre estaba corriendo y riendo en compañía de Shelby, Jasón y Miranda. Era casi divertido ver como se autoimponía su odiado castigo cuando miraba que su primito se encontraba en sus brazos o en los de su mami Tori.

Ante aquel recuerdo, su mano se posó instintivamente en su vientre.

En estos momentos, una visita de sus padres y sus suegros sería bastante oportuna. En su mente estaba la incógnita de como su madre había hecho que la llegada de Jonnathan no se sintiera como intrusa. O como los señores Vega habían adaptado a Trina con la llegada de Tori.

– ¿Jade?

La mencionada dejo de mirar a las niñas y miro a la latina sentada a un lado suyo. Le miraba con un semblante preocupado. Sin decir nada se levantó de la silla y miro de nuevo a su esposa.

– ¿Puedes acompañarme a la cocina, Tori? –asintió, levantándose de su asiento y, disculpándose con Trina y Daniel, se adentró a la casa en compañía de su gótica esposa. Al estar en la enorme cocina de la casa, no lo pensó cinco segundos y decidió investigar que ocurría con Jade. Sus manos estaban temblando y su corazón latía como loco.

–Has estado bastante seria el día de hoy, cariño. Además, llevas días sin tomar café. ¿Te ocurre algo, Jade?

Aquello hizo reír a la gótica. Desde aquella charla que tuvieron con respecto a un segundo bebé, la mujer se había puesto más protectora en cuanto a la gótica se refiere. Luego de tres fallidos intentos de inseminación, habían decidido primero asegurar que el resultado fuera positivo y después decírselo a la nerviosa morena.

Expulso el aliento y nuevamente su mano se posó en su vientre.

–Tori…

No pudo decir nada más. Tori la había envuelto en un abrazo y las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

– Jade…Estas… ¿Vamos a…?

La gótica sonrió y beso en los labios a su morena.

–Sí, _Vega_ –sonrió, mirando como su esposa hacia un adorable puchero por haberla llamado así –.Vamos a tener otro bebé…

– ¡Nooooooo!

Ambas mujeres se separaron y en el marco de la cocina había una pequeña morenita que les miraba con el ceño fruncido. La furia en sus ojitos cambio a tristeza y se alejó de ahí, ignorando los gritos desesperados de sus madres.

* * *

Tori no podía ocultar la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía en su rostro. Jade se había quedado en la planta baja celebrando las buenas nuevas con Trina y su esposo e intentando comunicar a los demás para dar anunciamiento de un integrante más a la familia…

… Un nuevo West- Vega.

Un bebé.

Estaba fuera de sí de la alegría. Un segundo hijo.

¿El bebé seria otra niña? Lauren quería muchísimo a Shelby. Siempre estaba protegiéndola de los niños que le querían molestar. Era como ver a una mini Jade protegiendo y celando a su amiga. ¿Le gustaría tener una hermanita? ¿Adoraría la idea de tener a alguien a quien peinar y maquillar?

¿Y si el bebé era varón? Aunque a su esposa no le agradara, Jasón quería mucho a las tres niñas. Siempre adoraba atrapar ranas, lombrices y demás en compañía de su hija. Apostaba que para cuando su hija tuviera quince años, tendría el cabello blanco de tantos sustos. Sería una viva imagen suya, pero había aprendido de su pálida madre a hacer travesuras en compañía del pequeño hijo de Sam.

Suspiro, acercándose al salón de música.

– ¿Cielo?

Los débiles sollozos provenientes de detrás del enorme piano de cola negro le partían el alma en mil pedazos. Con cautela se acercó y, en una de las tres patas de este, estaba su princesa hecha bolita y ocultando su rostro en sus piernas.

Se agacho y extendió los brazos. Lauren corrió a sus brazos y los sollozos se hicieron mayores. Con la morenita en brazos, se sentó en la pequeña silla del piano y, manteniendo a su hija en su regazo, empezó un vaivén hacia adelante y atrás, tarareando una suave melodía.

–Grandes noticias, ¿verdad? –Recibió un asentimiento por parte de su pequeña –Vas a ser hermana mayor, princesa. Pero eso no significa que mamá y yo dejaremos de amarte.

– ¿No?

–Claro que no –beso los negros cabellos de la niña y sonrió –. Siempre serás nuestra princesa. Y siempre estaremos contigo, protegiéndote.

– ¿Siempre?

–Siempre, princesa –los sollozos y el moqueo se habían detenido. La latina acerco una de sus manos a las teclas del piano y empezó a tocar una melodía.

–_And if you ask me to. Mommy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_ –comenzó, besando nuevamente el cabello de la morenita – _I'mma give you the world. I'mma buy a diamond ring for you. I'mma sing for you. I'll do anything for you to see you smile…_

–_And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine. I'mma break that birdie's neck _–canto una voz, sorprendiendo a ambas morenas. –_I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya. And make him eat every carat don't fuck with mom._

– ¡Mamá! –sonrió la niña, bajando del regazo de la latina y corrió a los brazos de la mujer pálida que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta del salón. Esta la recibió con los brazos extendidos y su corazón se derritió al sentir los bracitos de su hija rodeándole el cuello en un abrazo. –Te amo, mamá.

–Y yo a ti, corazón.

– ¿Podemos escribirle una canción a mi hermano, mami? –pregunto la morenita, mirando a la latina sentada junto al piano.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y, con una sonrisa, la latina respondió:

–Claro, _mi amor_.

Y así, las tres pasaron un buen rato cantando y componiendo una canción especial…

Lauren, pensaba Jade, será la mejor hermana mayor que el mundo haya conocido.

* * *

Lauren acerco más a su pecho al pequeño oso de peluche café. Aun no estaba segura de tener un bebé en casa. ¿Y si sus mamis se olvidaban de ella? ¿O sus abuelos? ¿Shelby desearía ser amiga del nuevo bebé y la abandonaría? ¿Querría más al bebé que a ella?

Su tío Jonnathan decía que las hermanas eran un fastidio, que eran mandonas y gruñonas. Pero esas eran las hermanas mayores.

Jasón, en cambio, decía que los hermanos menores eran un fastidio. Quitándote y rompiéndote tus juguetes. Llorando largas horas durante la noche, comiendo mucho y siendo olorosos.

Su mami Tori peleaba constantemente con la tía Trina. Pero siempre veía como ambas reían y conversaban, pareciendo las mejoras amigas de toda la vida.

Su mamá Jade se burlaba y molestaba a su tío Jonnathan. Incluso su tío le devolvía las burlas, terminando en risas y más burlas. Ambos se querían, a pesar de las burlas, peleas y molestias…

…Pero Lauren no quería tener a alguien que la molestara o se burlara de ella. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a permitir que rompieran y se adueñaran de SUS juguetes. ¡Mucho menos estaba dispuesta a compartir SU casa con un bebé llorón, comelón y oloroso!

No iba a permitir que sus madres, tíos y abuelos la reemplazaran por un bebé.

Odiaba al bebé.

Ella no necesitaba tener un bebé en casa. Era feliz siendo solo ella, con sus mamis.

–Hey, princesa.

Trina se sentó a un lado de la morenita y seco las lágrimas que empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Lauren la miro detalladamente. Aunque había visto millones de veces a su mamá quejarse con respecto a la tía Trina, ella la adoraba. Siempre estaba encantada de hacerle mimos y llenarle las mejillas de besos. Igual que su mami.

–No quiero tener un hermanito.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Trina, acariciando el cabello de su sobrina.

–Va a ser ruidoso, comelón y oloroso. –la latina se mordió el labio, intentando no sonreír. Su corazón se encogía cada que veía a su adorada sobrina.

Era tan idéntica a su madre. Y eso le provocaba nostalgia, llegando a su mente miles de recuerdos donde ambas eran pequeñas y jugaban con los trajes y cachiporras de su padre. O como se divertían molestando a la tía Sonya, escuchar las historias románticas de su abuela…

–Ser hermano mayor no es malo, princesa –comenzó, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de la pequeña.

–Pero van a dejar de quererme…

– ¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamo la latina, con un gesto horrorizado. Abrazo a su sobrina y la sentó en sus piernas –Tu eres mi princesita, Lauren. Tú y Marcus me han cambiado totalmente la vida. Me mataría si algo les pasara. Y sé que a tus madres también las mataría que algo te pasara. Todos te amamos y siempre lo vamos a hacer.

– ¿Aunque tenga un hermanito? –pregunto la pequeña.

–A ambos los amaremos por igual.

– ¿Y Marcus podrá jugar conmigo y mi hermano?

– Claro. –Sonrió la latina –todas las veces que quieras. Recuerda que prometiste enseñarle miles de cosas junto con Shelby.

Sus orbes azulados brillaron de la alegría. Su sonrisa volvió a dibujarse y, emocionada, bajo del regazo de su tía, corriendo hacia el patio trasero donde sus madres estaban.

Tal vez el tener un hermano menor no fuera tan malo como parecía.

Tendría a alguien para jugar y hacer travesuras. Un pequeño bebé que ayudaría a cuidar.

Un bebé que querría con el alma. Y el que obedecería todo lo que ella dijera.

Sería la mejor hermana mayor del mundo. Y, en compañía de Shelby, cuidaría a su nuevo hermanito…

…_O hermanita_.

_**THE END**_

* * *

Y bueno... este es el capítulo final de Hello Baby.

Tengo pensado hacer un epílogo, donde vean a una Lauren ya crecida. No dire mas, pero espero que les guste.

Siento que este no es el final que la historia merece. Debería ser mucho mejor que esto.

Debería darles algo mejor...

En fin. _**Spasibo**_ a todas las personas que me siguieron. Mas a las que han estado desde mis inicios y con sus lindos comentarios me han ayudado a crecer y que mis historias sean al menos dignas.

En verdad. _**Spasibo**_.

Nos leemos luego. ¡Cuidense, mis guerreros!

***_Privet_**: _"Hola" _en ruso.

*_**Spasibo**_: _"Gracias"_ en ruso.

Yeap, ando aprendiendo ruso. CULPEN a las dos rusas que me motivaron a ello: las chicas del dúo _**t.A.T.u.**_

En fin, _**do skorogo**_, mis guerreros. ¡Se cuidan, mis guerreros!


End file.
